La fin d'une époque
by Caroline02
Summary: Hermione déménage à Londres avec ses parents. Obligée de changer d'école, elle intégre Poudlard. L'absence de ses amis est difficile pour elle, jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit une étrange lettre. "Harry, ce n'est pas réel!". Elle finit néanmoins par faire des recherches, comme d'habitude. Recherches qui signeront le début de ses malheurs...
1. Le déménagement

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous!

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire. Rien que ça fait déjà très plaisir.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je tiens à préciser qu'elle ne suivra pas le canon et que des personnages de différentes époques se retrouveront donc à se côtoyer.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que le personnage de Tom Riddle ne sera pas tout gentil, tout mignon. Il reste le futur Voldemort et sera donc froid, manipulateur et cruel. Il évoluera bien-sur au fil de l'histoire mais ne deviendra _jamais _gentil.

Sinon, je suis désolé de le dire mais l'histoire n'est pas encore écrite, bien que j'en ai une idée assez précise.

De plus, en plus de cette histoire j'en écris également une autre: Un retour inATTENDU qui est centrée sur Hermione et les Maraudeurs (un voyage dans le temps, je sais vue et revue... mais je fais mon possible pour la démarquer des autres).

Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal d'écrire deux histoires en même temps mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps.

Je vous publie donc ce premier chapitre pour savoir si l'histoire vous tente ou non. Je sais que le début peut paraître commun mais l'histoire ne le sera pas.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Et désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes. J'ai fais attention mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de fautes d'inattention.

Sur ce, j'espère, bonne lecture!

Et peut-être à la prochaine.

* * *

\- Hermione, ma chérie!

\- J'arrive tout de suite, maman!

Hermione plia soigneusement les derniers vêtements qu'elle avait posé sur son lit puis les rangea dans sa valise. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'y prendre plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes de faire les choses au dernier moment. Mais cette fois-ci était différent. Aujourd'hui, en ce début de matinée, elle et ses parents partaient. Et ils partaient pour ne plus revenir.

Après la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de sa grand-mère maternelle et après avoir été rassuré par les médecins concernant son état, sa mère avait tenu à se faire plus présente auprès d'elle. Mais la distance étant malheureusement importante, elle avait été contrainte durant des mois à faire des aller-retour entre Bradford et Londres. C'était pourquoi un jour, son père avait suggéré qu'ils déménagent à Londres, ces aller-retour incessants devenant beaucoup trop contraignants. Et sa mère avait avec soulagement et reconnaissance acceptée.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait été partagée par cette décision. D'un coté, elle avait tout de suite compris le désir de sa mère de se rapprocher de la sienne suite à cet événement. D'autant plus que sa grand-mère avait toujours été d'une amabilité et d'une simplicité rares. Hermione l'avait toujours adoré. Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait également pensé à tout ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. Sa maison, son école. Ses amis.

Bien sur, elle aurait très bien pu de ne pas changer d'école. Elle y passait quand-même la plupart de l'année et les aller-retour n'aurait pas été insurmontables. Mais à cause d'une loi du monde magique complètement stupide, cela n'avait pas été possible. En effet, cette loi disait que «le lieu de résidence des jeunes sorciers» déterminait l'école de magie dans laquelle ils seraient formés.

Au début, Hermione avait cru qu'ayant déjà passé quatre années à Bright, cette loi ne s'appliquerait pas à elle. Elle avait cependant demandé l'avis à M. Weasley, le père de son meilleur ami Ron travaillant au Ministère pour être complètement certaine. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas été très optimiste et lui avait fortement conseillé de s'adresser directement au Ministère de la Magie. Il lui avait même gentiment proposé de l'y accompagner, lui expliquant qu'étant une jeune sorcière sérieuse, elle aurait beaucoup plus de chances de les convaincre en personne plutôt que par une lettre. Elle avait donc accepté.

Eux au contraire, malgré ses supplications qui les avaient laissées indifférents – sans doute l'avaient-ils même prise pour une jeune fille capricieuse- et ses nombreux arguments – qu'elle avait déjà passé plus de la moitié de sa scolarité à Bright, qu'une nouvelle école risquerait de fortement la dépayser et que ses capacités s'en ferait à coup sure ressentir...- avaient catégoriquement refusé. En désespoir de cause, elle avait même argué sur le programme scolaire qui n'était pas absolument pas le même. A vrai dire, le mot «absolument» avait été exagéré mais elle avait su à cet instant qu'elle n'avait plus eu rien à perdre. Et comme elle s'y était attendu, ils avaient une nouvelle fois refusé.

M. Weasley avait également essayé de jouer en sa faveur, ayant été présent durant tout l'entretien, mais rien à faire. Ils n'avaient pas cédé.

Hermione ferma la fermeture de sa valise puis de ses deux mains, la fit descendre du lit. Elle l'a traîna ensuite jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte de la chambre. Puis sur le seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta, se retourna, puis contempla la pièce qui lui avait servit de chambre durant tant d'années, maintenant presque vide. Il ne restait plus que le lit, le bureau et l'armoire. Et Hermione fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point sans ses affaires, la chambre paraissait soudainement être dénuée de vie.

Si elle avait autant tardé à ranger ses affaires – ses livres, ses photos, ses vêtements...- c'était parce que le faire rendait le déménagement bien réel. Tant que la maison était encore inchangée, elle parvenait à se donner l'illusion que cela ne l'était pas. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que d'accepter la réalité.

Hermione regarda attentivement les chaque recoin de la chambre. Les murs blancs. L'armoire. Le lit sur lequel elle avait lu tant de livres. Le bureau sur lequel reposait il y a encore quelques minutes une photo de Harry, de Ron et de elle-même prise à la fin de leur première année à Bright. Ils y souriaient. Ils étaient heureux. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient rapidement se revoir...

Finalement, Hermione se retourna de nouveau vers la porte et cette fois-ci, sortit.

Et en la refermant derrière elle, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle ne renfermait non pas sa chambre mais la fin de quelque chose. La fin d'une époque.

Elle regarda durant plusieurs secondes encore la porte désormais close, avant de se décider et de traîner sa valise jusqu'aux escaliers.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione? lui demanda son père.

Lui et sa mère étaient en train de l'attendre au pied de l'escalier.

\- Non, ça va aller répondit Hermione avant de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Tu es toujours sceptique, n'est-ce pas?

\- Pas du tout lui répondit aussitôt son père. C'est juste que...

Hermione attrapa sa valise d'une main, puis descendit tranquillement les escaliers.

\- Essaye lui dit-elle une fois en bas, en lui passant la valise.

Son père haussa un sourcil, avant de s'exécuter. Et il ne pu s'empêcher d'affiché une expression de surprise lorsqu'il parvint à la soulever sans le moindre effort.

\- Sortilège d'extension expliqua Hermione. Il permet d'augmenter la capacité de stockage d'un objet, tout en rendant son contenu plus léger. Je l'ai lancé sur la valise à Bright rajouta t-elle.

Son père continua de soulever et de reposer la valise plusieurs fois de suite, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il finit même par ouvrir de moitié la valise pour vérifier que les affaires de sa fille s'y trouvaient bien. Et elles s'y trouvaient.

Bien qu'il soit au courant depuis maintenant quatre ans que sa fille était une sorcière, il n'avait encore jamais été spectateur d'une démonstration de magie de sa part. Il y avait bien eu quelques petits incidents lorsque Hermione était plus jeune, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs nommé de la «magie accidentelle» et également quelque lettres envoyées par hibou lorsqu'elle était à Bright. Sans oublier la photo qu'elle possédait qui semblait bouger à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mais voir de ses propres yeux un tel sortilège était étonnant. Étonnant et incroyable à la fois.

Hermione rigola devant la stupéfaction de son père, tandis que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel.

\- On ferait bien de y aller, maintenant dit-elle. Je vous rappelle que nous avons plus de trois cent kilomètres à parcourir.

Hermione et son père acquiescèrent. Puis ensemble, après un dernier regard du salon, prirent leur valise et sortirent.

\- Tu ne fermes pas à clé, chérie? demanda son père une fois à l'extérieur.

\- Non. Mon cousin m'a prévenu qu'il passerait dans l'après-midi avec l'autre camion pour récupérer ce qu'il reste. Et le connaissant, il serait à coup sur capable d'oublier le double de la clé que je lui ai passé. Elle dit cette dernière phrase en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

\- Tu as raison. Mais il faudra lui rappeler de les rendre au propriétaire avant la fin de la semaine. Ça ne va pas Hermione? lui demanda t-il en voyant son expression triste.

Hermione le regarda. Et elle eut bêtement envie de pleurer. Elle se retint néanmoins.

\- Ça va assura t-elle. C'est juste que ça me fait quelque chose de partir.

Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione. Vraiment. Je sais ce que représente ce déménagement pour toi dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais ça se passera bien à Londres. Je te le promets rajouta t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait que sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai à de nombreuses reprises répété qu'elle comprenait sa décision, s'en voulait beaucoup de la séparer de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Rien ne t'empêchera de les revoir, tu sais? répliqua son père.

Hermione reporta de nouveau son attention sur lui.

\- Oui, je le sais répondit t-elle.

\- De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu parviendras à te débarrasser d'eux aussi facilement continua t-il en plaisantant.

\- Certainement sourit-elle.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentit déboussolée. Elle se trouvait étrangement basse. Puis progressivement, la journée précédente lui revint en mémoire. Elle était à Londres. Se rappelant de cela, elle se leva rapidement. Elle avait beaucoup à faire.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle constata que ses parents étaient déjà là. Sa mère était en train de mettre du beurre sur ses toasts, tandis que son père lisait le journal, tout en sirotant son café.

\- Bien dormi, Hermione? Le matelas n'a pas été trop inconfortable? lui demanda sa mère en la voyant entrer dans la pièce. Tu es déjà prête? continua t-elle en remarquant qu'elle était habillée. Elle n'était pas surprise, c'était plutôt une constatation.

\- Non ça a été lui répondit Hermione. Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fournitures.

\- Tu as le temps soupira son père en reposant son journal sur la table. Ta rentrée à Poudlard n'est que dans deux semaines!

\- Elle a raison, Vincent répliqua sa mère. Il est inutile d'attendre le dernier moment, pas vrai Hermione?

\- Tout à fait. Elle se rapprocha d'eux puis les rejoignit à table. Elle se servit ensuite une assiette de bacon et un verre de jus d'orange puis commença son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu peux au moins attendre cet après-midi lui fit remarquer son père.

\- Non. Il y a toujours trop de monde l'après-midi.

En guise de réponse, Hermione cru l'entendre marmonner quelque chose du genre «Tu es bien comme ta mère».

\- Au fait reprit son père à l'adresse de sa mère, c'est dans l'après-midi que dois arriver ton cousin pour nous apporter les derniers meubles.

\- C'est vrai confirma t-elle. Même si je pense que Max arrivera plutôt en fin de journée.

\- Au moins, ça nous laissera le temps de continuer à déballer les cartons.

Hermione se leva pour aller rincer son verre et son assiette

\- Tu penses être rentrée à la maison à quelle heure? lui demanda sa mère.

A la maison. C'était étrange d'entendre ces mots prononcer par sa mère alors qu'ils venaient de quitter leur maison. Ici, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Du moins, pas encore. Elle se sentait plutôt comme une invité dans une maison inconnue.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement mais pas trop tard assura t-elle.

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y rendre souvent. En fait, elle n'y avait été qu'une seule fois et cette seule fois avait été en compagnie de Harry et des Weasley.

Dans la ville de Bradfort, tout comme dans plusieurs autres villes d'Angleterre, il existait une petite allée dissimulée aux Moldus, dans laquelle les sorciers se rendaient pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pour y accéder, il suffisait d'aller à l'arrière de la bibliothèque faisant face au café _The Friendly _et d'y lancer un sortilège de passage.

Bien sur, cette allée magique, comme on l'appelait, n'avait rien à voir avec le Chemin de Traverse. Si on pouvait un peu près y trouver tout ce que l'on souhaitait, les choix étaient beaucoup plus restreints et la qualité moins bonne.

Connaissant la réputation du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione avait donc été très heureuse lorsque durant les deux mois de vacances suivant sa première année, Ron leur avait proposé à elle et à Harry de l'y accompagner avec sa famille, ses parents devant se rendre à Gringotts, la célèbre banque des sorciers.

Hermione avança droit devant elle et constata avec plaisir que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Les rues étaient toujours bondés malgré l'heure matinal. Les visages de la majorité des jeunes sorciers découvrant le lieu exprimaient toujours l'ébahissement puis l'excitation. Et de nombreux parents essayaient toujours de décrocher leurs enfants de la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch.

Hermione ne pu d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en apercevant un garçon d'une douzaine d'années essayer de convaincre sa mère de lui acheter le nouveau Nimbus, lequel était selon lui son unique chance d'intégrer un jour l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard!

La seule différence avec la dernière fois cependant était l'absence de ses deux amis.

Hermione réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ses achats seule et cela la fit se sentir étrangement nostalgique. Elle se revoyait acheter ses livres en présence de Harry et de Ron. Elle se revoyait soupirer d'exaspération en les voyant prendre leur manuel de divination et leur conseiller sérieusement de changer cette matière pour l'arithmancie. L'arithmancie étant bien plus intéressante et raisonnée que la divination. Évidemment, ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête, comme d'habitude.

Voir tous ces petits groupes de personne déambuler joyeusement dans l'allée ne fit qu'accroître ce sentiment de nostalgie. Elle aurait très bien pu demander à ses parents de l'accompagner, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient très occupés par l'emménagement et que de toute façon, tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie restait un éternel mystère pour eux, en particulier pour son père qui avait un esprit beaucoup trop rationnel.

Hermione ne pouvait néanmoins pas lui en vouloir car elle était exactement pareil avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière et avant son entrée à Bright.

Cela avait fait qu'au fil des années, une sorte de mur avait commencé à se construire entre Hermione et ses parents, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Sa vie de jeune sorcière prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie alors que eux, restaient simplement eux-mêmes.

Hermione s'arrêta finalement devant un petite boutique. L'Apothicaire. En y rentrant, ses narines s'emplirent immédiatement d'une odeur d'herbe - odeur qu'elle aimait particulièrement - puis se mit en quête des différents ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois les yeux de scarabées, les épines de porc-épic, les bézoards et tout le reste achetés, elle se précipita vers sa boutique favorite. La librairie. Et au Chemin de Traverse, c'était Fleury et Bott qui était sans conteste l'une des meilleures librairies pour sorciers d'Angleterre.

Hermione parcouru avidement les différents rayons, récupérant au passage un manuel de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal avant de s'arrêter devant la section des potions. En cherchant le manuel qui était sur sa liste, elle constata avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il se trouvait sur une étagère qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre. Elle sortit donc sa baguette et la pointa en direction du livre, ayant le droit de l'utiliser dans ce genre de situation.

\- Wingardium Leviosa dit-elle calmement.

Le manuel de potions lévita aussitôt dans les airs, mais au moment ou elle allait le ramener à elle, une jeune fille la bouscula sans ménagement et lui fit lâcher sa prise. Le manuel tomba alors lourdement sur une personne se trouvant devant elle, laquelle se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction après le choc sur sa tête. En repérant la responsable, cette personne, qui était un jeune homme, lui lança un regard noir.

Hermione, elle, lui fit un sourire d'excuse, embarrassée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé commença t-elle. Je voulais simplement...

\- Quand on ne sait pas utiliser correctement un sortilège, on ne l'utilise pas claqua t-il en ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Hermione ne répliqua rien, abasourdie. Il lui avait parlé avec une telle froideur et un tel mépris qu'elle ne parvint pas à rouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Elle le regarda alors porter son regard sur deux personnes, ne se trouvant pas très loin d'eux, en train de discuter gaiement. Elles ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis reportant de nouveau son attention sur elle, il lui lança un autre regard noir avant de s'en aller, écrasant au passage le manuel de potions resté au sol.

Hermione ne bougea pas, de plus en plus abasourdie. Comment osait-il se conduire de la sorte? Par Merlin, elle n'avait fait que lui renverser accidentellement un livre, ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde! Et elle s'était excusée!

Finalement, Hermione se décida à aller récupéré le manuel puis alla ensuite à la recherche les autres livres inscrits sur sa liste.

Une fois sortit de la boutique, elle s'autorisa à prendre une profonde inspiration. Ce sorcier, qui devait pourtant avoir dans les mêmes ages que elle, l'avait mise bien plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Hermione soupira.

Elle rentra en début d'après-midi et fut heureuse de voir que le cousin de sa mère était arrivé.

\- Déjà arrivé Max lança t-elle à ce dernier avec un sourire.

\- Comme tu vois ma petite Mione. Ça t'étonne? lui demanda t-il, alors que tous les deux connaissaient parfaitement la réponse.

\- Non. Pas du tout lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ria.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement.

Max repartit le lendemain de son arrivée, après avoir aidé Hermione et ses parents à déballer les cartons de son camion contenant ce qui avait été laissé dans leur ancienne maison.

Après son départ, Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps le nez plongé dans ses manuels de cours, pressée qu'elle était de consulter les différents thèmes qu'elle allait aborder en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Une après-midi, elle se rendit également à l'hôpital avec ses parents pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Cette dernière, ayant été très heureuse de les voir, en particulier Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, n'avait cessé de parler de choses et d'autres durant des heures, à tel point que les trois visiteurs s'étaient effondrés de fatigue en rentrant ce soir là dans leur nouvelle demeure. Hermione s'était même demandée comment il pouvait être possible de parler autant. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse à cette question.

Le jours de la rentrée approcha de plus et plus, de même que l'appréhension de Hermione augmenta. Et en cette heure tardif du trente et un août, son appréhension était à son paroxysme.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait autant peur. Ce n'était pas sa première fois dans une école de sorcellerie. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de faire un retour en arrière, à l'époque où elle n'était encore seulement âgée que de onze ans. C'était à cet age qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière. A cet age qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas à l'école de Bright. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé d'y aller d'ailleurs, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et si elle avait autant appréhendé, c'était parce avait eu conscience qu'en y allant, c'était un monde nouveau qui allait s'ouvrir à elle. Une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles habitudes, de nouvelles rencontres... De nouvelles rencontres... C'était cela, elle le savait.

Maintenant qu'elle était familière avec le monde de la magie, la seule chose qui l'angoissait à l'idée de commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard était qu'elle se ferait sans Harry et Ron. Ils ne seraient pas avec elle, elle serait seule. Totalement seule. Comme une nouvelle élève qui débarque et qui ne connaît personne. Sauf que là, cela n'allait pas être pour débuter sa première année mais sa cinquième...

Hermione se reprit, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il fallait qu'elle voit le bon coté des choses. Poudlard était l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre. C'était une chance pour elle de pouvoir aller y étudier, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Et puis, le directeur de Poudlard n'était personne d'autre que Albus Dumbledore, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette époque.

Elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Tout irait parfaitement bien.

Ce fut sur cette pensée plus positive que Hermione s'endormit enfin.

.


	2. Poudlard

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous!

D'abord, je tiens à remercier les deux personnes - drou et Lou lovegood - ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review. Ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivé à poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu.

C'est très important pour moi d'avoir votre avis sur cette histoire, même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous aimez...ou pas. N'hésitez donc surtout pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce second chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse le découvrir.

Et excusez-moi d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop gênant. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

A la prochaine!

* * *

Les quais de la gare de King's Cross étaient bondés.

Hermione laissa un instant son regard vagabonder sur les différentes personnes présentes – la plupart d'entre elles étaient collées à son téléphone portable, semblant totalement indifférentes à leur entourage actuel pourtant bien présent – avant de le reporter sur ses parents. Ces derniers lui firent un sourire, mais Hermione pu facilement y lire à travers de la tristesse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait pour plusieurs mois.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ici? lui demanda finalement son père en observant à son tour les alentours.

\- Certaine. M. Weasley m'a dit que je devais passer entre la voie 9 et 10 pour rejoindre la voie 9 3/4 répondit Hermione.

\- Entre? releva son père. Tu veux dire que tu vas foncer dans le mur? demanda t-il confus.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire.

\- On peut dire ça. Sauf que je ne me cognerais pas rajouta t-elle en souriant devant la mine de son père. Je vais simplement passer de l'autre coté, là ou se trouve le Poudlard express.

\- Pour te rendre à Bright, tu ne passais pas entre les murs fit-il remarquer.

\- Non c'est vrai. C'était différent dit Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse.

Ses parents s'échangèrent un regard. Puis sa mère s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas lui murmura t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione hocha la tête puis après plusieurs secondes, se dégagea de l'étreinte.

\- Tu nous donneras des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas?

\- Par hibou ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter son père avec un sourire.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

Son père s'approcha ensuite à tour de sa fille pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne parte.

Devant le mur menant à la voie 9 3/4, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour voir ses parents lui faire au revoir de la main.

\- On se revoit bientôt lui dit sa mère d'une voix forte pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

Hermione acquiesça, prit une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea résolument vers le mur menant au Poudlard express.

Une fraction de seconde après avoir traversé le mur, elle se retrouva sur un nouveau quai. Un quai ou se trouvait une gigantesque locomotive rouge.

Ça y est, elle y était pensa Hermione. Elle était sur la voie 9 3/4, dans quelques instants elle serait dans le Poudlard express puis finalement, en début de soirée, elle serait à Poudlard. Poudlard se répéta t-elle.

Elle était très stressée à l'idée d'y mettre les pieds, cela était chose certaine, mais elle était également curieuse. Curieuse de voir de ses propres yeux cette école si réputée, créée par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Elle avait lu énormément de livres concernant l'école de sorcellerie et connaissait déjà par conséquent un certain nombre de choses sur elle: le plafond magique de la Grande Salle qui reflétait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, la répartition des élèves dans l'une des quatre maisons du nom des fondateurs, ou encore son célèbre directeur. Albus Dumbledore.

Tout en poussant son chariot, Hermione se fit un passage jusqu'au wagon le plus proche. Ce quai était tout aussi bondé que les quais moldu et c'est avec du mal qu'elle arriva jusqu-à l'entrée.

Avant de monter ses affaires, elle prit le temps de jeter une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil aux personnes l'entourant. La plupart des élèves semblaient heureux de retrouver leurs amis et de retourner à Poudlard. D'autres, sans doute des premières années, semblaient à la fois excités et angoissés à l'idée de s'en aller.

Comme elle les comprenait.

Les parents, eux, semblaient attristés de laisser partir leurs enfants pour une nouvelle/ou première année à Poudlard. Mais également heureux et fiers.

Hermione sourit. L'ambiance de départ restait la même.

Elle attrapa sa grosse valise et s'apprêta à la monter dans le wagon lorsqu'un énorme bruit lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers la provenance du bruit et avisa alors une petite fille étendu sur le sol, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Hermione reposa tout de suite sa valise et s'avança avec l'intention de l'aider à se relever mais un homme, probablement son père, s'en chargea à sa place. Il la releva des deux mains et lui épousseta ensuite rapidement les vêtements. Un peu brutalement cependant nota Hermione. Puis ils s'éloignèrent vers le devant du train.

Hermione resta un moment sans bouger avant de ce décider à reprendre sa valise. Mais au moment ou sa main l'agrippa, elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'endroit ou la petite fille était tombée. C'est là qu'elle vit que quelque chose était restée sur le sol.

Hermione relâcha une nouvelle fois sa valise et s'approcha rapidement de l'objet.

Il s'agissait d'une poupée.

Elle la ramassa puis la regarda et trouva qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup aux poupées qu'elle possédait étant petite. Cela la rendit un instant nostalgique.

Finalement elle releva la tête puis se dirigea dans la direction ou était parti la petite fille dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Après une minute de recherche, elle aperçu une petite fille brune coiffée de deux tresses. C'était elle.

Hermione couru alors vers elle, faisant bien attention au passage de ne bousculer personne. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle commença:

\- Excuse-moi, je crois que... Hermione s'interrompit, constatant que de près, la petite fille n'était plus si petite. Ce n'était pas elle.

La fille se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Non ce n'était définitivement pas elle.

\- Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre reprit Hermione. Désolé.

\- Pas de soucis sourit la fille.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu une petite fille par hasard? tenta Hermione. Elle a un peu près la même coiffure que la tienne et est accompagnée de son père.

\- Non ça ne me dit rien répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tant pis. Merci quand-même dit Hermione. Puis elle commença à reprendre sa marche.

\- Tu es élève à Poudlard? lui demanda t-elle alors.

\- Oui confirma Hermione en s'arrêtant. Enfin, je vais l'être précisa t-elle. Je suis nouvelle.

\- C'est pour ça dit la fille. Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vue. Surtout qu'on a l'air d'avoir le même age.

\- C'est vrai confirma Hermione, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que la fille ne reprenne.

\- Je suis Sarah se présenta t-elle. Sarah Davies.

\- Enchanté. Moi c'est Hermione Granger.

\- Ravie de rencontrer Hermione. Tu veux faire le trajet avec moi? J'attends une de mes amies avant de monter dans le train, tu peux l'attendre avec moi si tu veux. Tu verras, elle est très sympa. Bien qu'un peu trop sérieuse si tu veux mon avis rajouta t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Hermione sourit. C'était ce que Ron lui répétait toujours. Qu'elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son propre bien.

\- Avec plaisir répondit Hermione.

Sarah acquiesça avant de lui demander:

\- Tu t'es installée dans quel compartiment?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Tu n'as pas tes affaires avec toi lui dit Sarah en guise de réponse.

Hermione ne répondit rien avant de s'écrier:

\- Mes affaires! Je l'ai est oublié devant le wagon en cherchant la petite fille!

Sarah ria et Hermione se dépêcha de faire demi-tour.

\- Je t'attends aussi si je comprends bien entendit-elle Sarah lui crier.

\- Merci lui cria t-elle en retour, sans se retourner.

Dans sa course, elle remarqua que plusieurs personnes avaient tournés leurs visages dans sa direction, se demandant certainement ce qu'elle avait à courir ainsi. Mais Hermione ne leur prêta aucune attention et continua à courir jusqu'à enfin apercevoir sa valise et son chariot. Ils n'avaient pas bougés. Rassurée, Hermione remis sa valise dans le chariot et partit rejoindre Sarah.

* * *

\- Tu étais à Bright? D'après ce que j'en ai lu, c'est une très bonne école. Conviviale qui plus est.

Elles étaient a présent confortablement installés sur les banquettes d'un compartiment du Poudlard express, lequel avait déjà démarré depuis plusieurs minutes.

Hermione était assise du coté fenêtre et face à elle se trouvaient Sarah Davies et Minerva McGonagall. Sarah lui avait présenté cette dernière après qu'elle soit revenue en compagnie de ses affaires et il s'avéra qu'elle était une personne très agréable.

\- C'est vrai approuva Hermione. Mais je pourrais en dire tout autant de Poudlard. Il s'agit quand-même de l'école la plus réputée du Royaume-Unis!

Minerva sourit.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Poudlard est vraiment une très bonne école mais niveau convivialité...

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir. D'après le peu qu'elle avait pu voir, les élèves paraissaient plutôt conviviaux.

\- Les Serpentards marmonna simplement Sarah.

\- Les Serpentards? répéta Hermione. Tu veux dire les élèves appartenant à la maison de Salazar Serpentard? continua t-elle. J'ai lu quelque chose sur les élèves de cette maison. Ça disait qu'ils étaient assez...

\- Désagréables? la coupa Sarah.

\- Quelque chose dans ce genre là oui acquiesça Hermione.

\- Bien-sur, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous les Serpentards tempéra Minerva. Mais il vrai que cela concerne une grande majorité d'entre eux.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Sarah ne s'exclame joyeusement:

\- J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor, Hermione. Comme ça, on sera ensembles.

Gryffondor pensa Hermione. La maison des courageux. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement courageuse. Harry, l'était, sans aucun doute. Ron également. Mais pas elle.

\- Je pense que je suis plus susceptible de me retrouver à Serdaigle fit finalement Hermione. Cela me correspondrait plus.

\- Pas obligatoirement contra Sarah. Minerva passe un temps considérable le nez plongé dans ses bouquins et pourtant, elle est à Gryffondor.

\- Je ne passe pas un temps considérable le nez plongé dans mes bouquins protesta Minerva. Je travail!

\- C'est la même chose! répliqua Sarah.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à cette petite altercation amicale. Elle avait l'impression d'assister en direct à l'une de ses nombreuses disputes avec Ron.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et Hermione pouvait sans aucune hésitation dire que sa rencontre avec les deux filles l'avait grandement apaisé. Elle n'était plus aussi stressée et avait même hâte d'arriver au château.

En l'apercevant enfin, Hermione se retrouva muette d'admiration. Il était tout bonnement impressionnant. Et la noirceur du soir mêlé à la lumière des fenêtres ne faisait que le rendre plus spectaculaire encore.

L'intérieur quant à lui, n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur car il était tout aussi magnifique. Hermione avait lu une description du château, une très bonne même mais la réalité surpassait de beaucoup ce qu'elle avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard._

Bien vite, trop vite, Hermione se retrouva avec les premières années à attendre que le professeur Dumbledore l'appelle pour la répartir. Il s'avéra que Dumbledore n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard mais un professeur. Elle avait été très étonnée de l'apprendre, ayant toujours été persuadée qu'il était le directeur.

Cela ne la dérangea cependant pas, au contraire, car si Dumbledore était professeur cela voulait dire qu'il allait être son professeur. Et qui de mieux que lui pour enseigner une matière aussi complexe que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En plus...

\- Miss Hermione Granger

Hermione sursauta violemment et tomba presque aussitôt dans les prunelles bienveillantes de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser que c'était à son tour d'être réparti et qu'elle devait par conséquent avancer. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, la boule au ventre.

Une fois face à Dumbledore, ce dernier l'encouragea d'un sourire à s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret. Ce sourire la détendit quelque peu et elle s'exécuta, le laissant ensuite lui poser le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Hermione savait que le choixpeau allait lire en elle pour pouvoir la répartir dans l'une des quatre maison de l'école et elle se demanda inutilement s'il était en mesure de lire son anxiété.

_Évidemment _entendit-elle dans sa tête, avant qu'elle-même n'ai eu le temps de le penser.

_Tu es bien trop anxieuse jeune fille, détend-toi un peu, tu m'empêches de me concentrer!_

_Désolé _pensa Hermione en agrippant sa jupe de ses mains. Il fallait dire que tous ces regards posés sur elle ne l'aidait pas non plus à se détendre. Elle crut entendre le choixpeau soupirer.

_Voyons voir, tu me semble être quelqu'un de particulièrement loyal et dévouée envers tes proches. A ce que je vois, tu es également une grande travailleuse. Sérieuse. Intelligente... Et aussi... Oui, c'est ça..._

\- GRYFFONDOR! hurla t-il soudain.

Gryffondor? se répéta Hermione, surprise. Mais enfin, c'était ridicule. Elle n'était même pas courageuse...

Les applaudissement et les acclamations de la table des rouge et or la sortit de ses pensées et elle se leva. Dumbledore reprit le choixpeau de sur sa tête.

\- Bienvenue à Gyffondor Miss Granger dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci professeur répondit Hermione après une seconde. Puis elle rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison.

\- Par ici, Hermione entendit-elle.

Devant la table des Gryffondors, Hermione s'arrêta et lança des regards un peu partout, à la recherche de la voix qu'elle avait reconnue. Avec tout ce monde et tout ce vacarme, elle ne la trouva pas aussitôt.

\- Ici, Hermione! répéta la voix en lui faisant un signe de la main.

En tournant un peu plus la tête sur sa gauche, Hermione vit enfin le visage souriant de Sarah. Et également Minerva assise à coté d'elle.

Étant donné qu'elles étaient du coté opposé au sien, Hermione du faire le tour de la grande table avant de pouvoir s'asseoir à coté de Minerva.

\- C'est génial que tu sois à Gryffondor! s'exclama immédiatement Sarah en se penchant en avant sur la table pour s'adresser à Hermione. Minerva se trouvait entre elles. J'avais bien dit que les bouquins n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans continua t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Minerva. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Chers élèves reprit fortement le directeur - qui était en fait Armando Dippet comme il l'avait lui-même dit un peu plus tôt - en tapant des mains pour réclamer à nouveau le silence le plus total. Maintenant que la répartition est terminée, je souhaite vous rappeler certaines règles du château...

\- C'est vrai que je suis très contente d'être avec vous à Gryffondor dit Hermione après le discours de Dippet, mais je me demande quand-même pourquoi le choixpeau m'y a envoyé continua t-elle.

\- Ne te prends la tête avec ça Hermione. Le principal, c'est que tu sois avec nous dit Sarah en se servant de la purée.

\- Tu as sous doute raison murmura Hermione, même si elle devait bien avouer que la tentation d'aller demandé des explications aux choixpeau magique était bien présente. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était de ne pas comprendre et le choix du choixpeau, elle ne le comprenait pas du tout.

Hermione se servit à son tour en purée, prit un morceau de poulet puis commença à manger.

Le dîner se passa dans l'ensemble relativement bien. Sarah et Minerva lui présentèrent des camarades de Gryffondor, tous plutôt gentils et accueillants puis ensemble, ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien, bien que le sujet principal reste Poudlard.

Une fois arrivée à son dortoir, lequel avait pour couleur dominante le rouge, Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Elle était épuisée.

La journée s'était bien passée, elle avait rencontré des personnes vraiment sympathiques mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était heureuse de se retrouver enfin un peu seule. Et puis, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Elle se releva de son lit, s'accroupit au niveau de sa valise et l'ouvrit rapidement. La première chose qu'elle vit à l'intérieur fut la poupée de la petite fille qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu rendre, n'ayant pas réussit à trouver sa jeune propriétaire. Elle se promit de la rechercher dès le lendemain mais pour l'heure elle sortit de son bagage un livre, un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier.

Elle se réinstalla ensuite sur son lit, posa le bout de parchemin sur son livre et après avoir trempé sa plume dans son encrier, commença à écrire:

_Harry, Ron,_

_Je suis arrivée il y a maintenant quelques heures de cela à Poudlard. L'école est magnifique: grande (au moins 150m de haut!), spacieuse et accueillante et les personnes que j'ai rencontré sont plutôt agréables: en particulier deux filles que j'ai rencontré sur le quai du Poudlard express. Sarah et Minerva._

_J'ai également rencontré le professeur Dumbledore et je peux maintenant vous certifier qu'il m'a l'air d'être doté d'une grande intelligence en plus d'être un grand sorcier. J'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à ses premiers cours!_

_Bien sur, j'aurais préféré que vous soyez ici avec moi. Cette rentrée m'a paru très étrange sans vous. Et assez calme sans votre talent légendaire pour nous attirer des ennuis..._

Hermione écrit cette phrase en souriant alors que le jour de sa rentrée précédente lui revint en mémoire. Harry, ayant laissé sa cape dans sa valise, avait essayé de lancer un sortilège de réchauffement dans la salle principale. Mais il l'avait complètement loupé et avait à la place créé un gigantesque feu. Et Ron, en essayant de l'aider à le maîtriser, n'avait réussit qu'à l'amplifier davantage.

Heureusement, avec son aide, ils avaient rapidement réussit à en venir à bout mais cela avait quand même grandement agacée Hermione. Elle avait été agacée par l'inconscience de ses amis (cela n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'aussi stupide). Par Merlin, on ne testait pas un sortilège de réchauffement dans une salle bondée de monde, qui plus est le jour de la rentrée! Cela aurait pu provoquer un élan de panique, une catastrophe... En bref, cela aurait pu mal finir.

Aujourd'hui, en y repensant, Hermione réalisa que ce n'était finalement pas grand chose. Mais peut-être pensait-elle ça à cause du temps qui avait passé...

Elle trempa une nouvelle fois sa plume dans son encrier et termina sa lettre.

… _J'espère que votre rentrée s'est également bien passée._

_Vous me manquer. J'espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles._

_Hermione._

Hermione relit deux fois sa lettre. A sa deuxième lecture, elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et releva la tête pour voir Sarah et Minerva pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elles ne dirent cependant rien, voyant qu'elle était occupée. Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante et continua sa lecture. Satisfaite de celle-ci, elle la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle irait dès le lendemain matin à la volière la donner à Mirou, son hibou, pour qu'elle-même la transmette à Harry et Ron.


	3. Premier cours

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ceux qui arriveront jusque là!

D'abord, un grand merci, encore une fois, à drou et à Lou lovegood pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Ca m'a fait super plaisir! Et je n'ai pas encore pu m'empêcher de vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévue.

drou: Encore merci pour ta review! En ce qui concerne Hermione, en fait, elle n'a fait aucun voyage dans le temps. Cette fic se passe dans un univers alternatif ce qui fait que des personnages comme Hermione et McGonagall ont le même âge. Néanmoins, cela n'empêche pas les personnages de rester fidèles à eux-mêmes (du moins j'essaye, en y mettant tout de même ma petite touche personnelle). J'espère t'avoir éclairer.

Lou lovegood: Merci pour ta review et ravie que cette histoire te plaise! En ce qui concerne la publication, étant donné que je reprends les cours lundi, elle risque de devenir plus espacée. Je ferais néanmoins mon possible pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas les 3semaines/1mois.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

Hermione, debout devant le petit miroir de la salle de bain, sa brosse coincée dans les cheveux, essaya désespérément de la retirer sans se faire trop mal. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose, ses cheveux étant résolument et définitivement incoiffables, et bien qu'elle en est l'habitude, en cet instant, cela l'agaça particulièrement.

C'était sa première journée de cours à Poudlard aujourd'hui et ce seul fait suffisait à la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle n'avait donc aucunement besoin de se bagarrer en plus avec sa brosse à cheveux.

Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur? Et si elle se rendait compte que les élèves d'ici en étaient à un programme beaucoup plus avancé que le sien?

A cette pensée, Hermione retira la brosse de ses boucles brunes d'un coup sec, récoltant sur cette dernière une touffe impressionnante de cheveux. Non. Elle avait feuilleté tous les manuels dont elle aurait besoin cette année et avait pu voir que les élèves de Poudlard en étaient au même point que les élèves de Bright.

Tout Allait Bien Se Passer.

Hermione inspira puis expira lentement. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se détende.

Légèrement moins anxieuse, du moins ce fut ce dont elle voulait se persuadée, elle retira calmement les cheveux de sa brosse, qu'elle mit à la poubelle, puis la reposa sur un coin du lavabo. Elle sortit ensuite rapidement de la salle de bain, retourna à son dortoir pour y prendre son sac puis descendit dans la salle commune.

Prête à sortir de celle-ci, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Devait-elle attendre Sarah et Minerva, comme elle le faisait généralement avec Harry et Ron? En retournant au dortoir, elle s'était aperçue que les deux filles dormaient encore alors que devait-elle faire? Les attendre dans le salle commune ou bien descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner? Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du chemin à faire pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, ayant bien fait attention la veille aux différents couloirs et escaliers empruntés. Alors, autant y aller, non? Elle les retrouverait en bas. De plus, vue l'heure à laquelle elle s'était levée, il était très peu probable que les deux filles soient prêtes avant un bon moment.

Après une minute de réflexion supplémentaire, Hermione se décida à quitter la salle commune, tout en espérant que Sarah et Minerva ne le prendrait pas mal. Mais Hermione se sentait totalement incapable de rester assise à les attendre. Elle était encore beaucoup trop nerveuse pour cela.

En franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, elle constata que malgré l'heure plus que matinale, quelques élèves étaient déjà présents.

Tant mieux, pensa t-elle, cela lui éviterait de se retrouver seule dans cette immense pièce. Pièce qui paraissait encore plus immense sans la foule des élèves qui l'occupaient.

Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la table vide des Gryffondors. C'était la seule des quatre tables ou il n'y avait encore personne. Enfin excepté elle, maintenant.

Alors qu'elle se servait en jus d'orange, une voix lui parvint soudainement de derrière son dos.

\- Vous êtes bien matinal, Miss Granger.

Hermione se retourna aussitôt et la première chose qu'elle vit fut une robe de sorcier de couleur prune. Elle releva la tête et tomba alors sur le visage de Dumbledore.

\- C'est vrai monsieur répondit Hermione avec un sourire, bien que celui-ci soit un peu crispé. Mais d'habitude je ne le suis pas autant...

\- Le premier jour est toujours un peu difficile dit gentiment Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais vous verrez, on se fait très vite à Poudlard assura t-il.

\- J'en suis certaine dit-elle.

Il y eu ensuite quelques secondes de silence durant lesquels Dumbledore sembla chercher un parchemin en particulier dans la grande pile qu'il tenait.

\- Le voici! dit-il une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé. Tenez rajouta t-il en le tendant à Hermione, c'est votre emploi du temps.

\- Merci dit Hermione en le prenant et en commençant déjà à l'examiner. Elle commençait ce matin par deux heures de potions pour enchaîner avec...

\- En ce qui concerne les matières optionnelles, reprit Dumbledore en souriant face à l'empressement d'Hermione, laquelle ou lesquelles souhaiteriez-vous prendre? Vous pouvez choisir la Divination... Hermione grimaça, ce que Dumbledore ne manqua pas de relever.

… l'Arithmancie, l'Étude des runes, l'Étude des Moldus ou encore les Soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Je vais prendre l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des runes et aussi les Soins aux créatures magiques répondit Hermione sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Très bien dit simplement Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette magique et en la pointant sur l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les nouvelles matières furent inscrites à l'encre noir sur l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.

\- Bonne journée à vous dit ensuite Dumbledore, puis il s'éloigna vers un jeune Gryffondor qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione, elle, reprit son petit-déjeuner là o**ù** elle l'avait arrêté. Elle bu son verre de jus d'orange puis se servit des toasts qu'elle recouvrit de beurre. Tandis qu'elle les dégustait, perdue dans ses pensées, elle eu soudainement la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle tourna la tête de tous les cotés, essayant de voir si cette impression était du à son état de stress ou si quelqu'un était véritablement en train de l'observer.

Finalement, son regard s'arrêta à la table des Serpentards, et plus précisément sur un jeune homme bien qu'elle n'en fut pas tout à fait certaine, la distance étant assez importante entre eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette personne regardait dans sa direction. La regardait t-elle, elle? Ou bien regardait t-elle la porte, laquelle ne se trouvait pas loin, dans l'attente de quelqu'un? Hermione n'aurait su le dire.

Cette personne finit néanmoins par se détourner et se mettre à discuter avec un autre jeune homme. Ou un jeune garçon? En fait, à cette distance, elle n'était certaine de rien mais elle penchait tout de même plus sur un jeune homme.

Elle se demandait vraiment comment faisait Harry pour voir des choses que lui seul voyait avec sa mauvaise vue alors que elle-même, dotée d'une vue que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de satisfaisante, ne parvenait pas à être totalement certaine que les deux jeunes hommes assis au fond de la salle soient bien des jeunes hommes et non pas de jeunes garçons.

Hermione soupira et retourna à ses toasts. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle serait là entendit-elle une nouvelle fois de derrière son dos. Elle se retourna. Tu as trouvé facilement? lui demanda Minerva en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

\- Oui répondit Hermione. Vu la taille du château, j'ai pris soin hier soir à faire attention au chemin. Donc ça a été assez facile. Bien que j'ai eu un doute à un moment donné quant à un couloir à prendre rajouta t-elle.

Minerva sourit et se servit en jus de fruits.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ici, tous les couloirs se ressemblent, à tel point qu'ils nous a tous fallu un certain temps avant de nous y retrouver.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec nous dit Sarah, laquelle s'était installée sur le banc d'en face, on te servira de guides personnels. Avec nous, aucune chance de te perdre!

\- Merci.

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elles ne semblaient pas contrariées, étaient toujours aussi amicales que la journée précédente, alors devait-elle dire quelque chose?

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se lança:

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir attendu ce matin. C'est juste que j'étais...

\- Stressée? suggéra Sarah, un morceau de bacon sur le bout de sa fourchette.

Hermione acquiesça, surprise par sa compréhension.

Sarah répondit à sa question muette.

\- Pour te lever aussi tôt, soit tu étais vraiment impatiente de commencer les cours, soit tu étais stressée. Et comme tu es nouvelle, j'ai plus penché sur la deuxième option. Et puis, même Minerva qui adore les cours ne se lèvent pas aussi tôt. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle est matinale! rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspérée et amusée par son amie.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit reprit Minerva en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, on ne t'en veux absolument pas. On imagine bien que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'arriver dans une nouvelle école en plein milieu de ton cursus scolaire.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était assez rare qu'elle s'entende bien avec des filles, celles-ci étant pour la plupart, ou du moins celles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer, superficielles. Mais avec Sarah et Minerva, c'était différent. Elle ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps, une journée à vrai dire, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'avec elles, elle pouvait aborder toute sorte de sujet sans aucune honte ni aucune crainte. C'était vraiment reposant de rencontrer ce genre de personnes. De celles qui ne juge pas mais au contraire rassure, soutienne et même aide en cas de problème. De celles comme Harry et Ron.

Hermione espérait que Sarah et Minerva deviennent des amies, de véritables amies. Elle n'en avait jusqu'à présent encore jamais eu.

\- Miss McGonagall, Miss Davies.

Ces paroles firent sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Une fois encore, elle se retourna, et cette fois-ci, et bien que la personne ne s'adresse pas à elle, elle était certaine du propriétaire de la voix. Dumbledore.

Professeur saluèrent Sarah et Minerva d'une même voix.

\- Tenez, vos emploi du temps dit-il en les leur tendant.

Hermione intercepta un instant son regard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait la certitude qu'il avait attendu la fin de leur conversation avant de se manifester. Après tout, il n'avait pas cherché les emplois du temps de Sarah et de Minerva comme il l'avait fait avec le sien. Dans sa grosse pile. Certes, elle avait diminué - tout comme la Grande Salle s'était considérablement remplie constata t-elle après un bref regard circulaire - ce qui rendait la recherche plus facile mais tout de même... En tout cas, si elle avait raison, alors c'était très délicat de la part de Dumbledore.

\- Oh non, on est encore avec les Serpentards pour le cours de potions se plaignit Sarah.

Hermione se redressa, se rappelant soudain d'une chose.

\- En parlant de cours commença t-elle, vous pensez que j'ai le temps d'aller à la volière? J'ai deux lettres à envoyer.

\- Bien sur répondit Minerva. On ne commence les cours que dans vingt minutes. Je vais t'accompagner rajouta t-elle en se levant après avoir terminé son dernier bout de tartine.

\- Merci dit Hermione en se levant également.

\- Sarah?

\- Je vais aller devant la salle. Comme ça, on sera sure d'avoir des bonnes places dit-elle en agrippant son sac et en se mettant debout.

Puis ensemble, elles sortirent de la Grande Salle.

* * *

\- Il y en a une pour mes parents et une pour mes meilleurs amis dit Hermione alors que elle et Minerva montaient les escaliers.

Minerva hocha la tête avant de lui dire, une expression sincère inscrite sur le visage:

\- Tu sais, Sarah et moi, on est très heureuses que tu sois à Poudlard. On espère que tu te sentiras bien ici, autant qu'à ton ancienne école.

Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction, touchée par ses paroles. Elles pouvaient paraître banales mais pour elle, elles voulaient dire beaucoup. Elle lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à la volière. Hermione sortit ses deux lettres, lesquelles se trouvaient en dessous de la poupée de la petite fille, puis les accrocha à la patte de son hibou Mirou, aussi blanc que la chouette de Harry- d'ailleurs c'était ce dernier qui le lui avait offert. Elle lui donna ensuite les destinataires de ses lettres et après une caresse sur son doux pelage, il s'envola. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner durant de longues secondes puis lorsqu'il fut enfin hors de sa vue, elle se retourna vers Minerva.

Toutes deux descendirent calmement les escaliers, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et redescendirent encore une multitude d'escaliers et alors que Minerva s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre la parole, une voix s'écria:

\- MINERVA

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite fille était devant elles, essoufflée. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, elle parvint néanmoins à articuler:

\- Je crois que... Magalie...est malade.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis poursuivit plus calmement:

\- Mais elle ne veut pas se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle dit que ce n'est rien et que ça va passer. Je l'ai laissé à son dortoir...

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Mais je trouve que son teint a pris une sacrée teinte verdâtre.

Minerva, le front plissé, sembla réfléchir, avant de fermement déclarer:

\- Je vais venir voir.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas arriver en retard dès ton premier jour à Poudlard, Hermione. Cela ne te dérange pas de te rentre toute seule en classe de potions? Tu n'as plus que trois étages à descendre et une fois dans les cachots, tu prends le couloir de gauche et après celui de droite. Je suis vraiment embêtée de te faire cela mais Magalie a une santé assez fragile et...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas la coupa Hermione, embêtée, elle, de mettre Minerva dans cet état. Je comprends tout à fait. Et puis je dirais au professeur...

\- Slughorn.

\- Je dirais au professeur Slughorn pourquoi tu es en retard finit Hermione.

\- Merci fit Minerva, avant de s'en aller avec la petite portant les couleurs rouge et or de la maison Gryffondor.

Hermione, quant à elle, se retrouva seule en plein milieu d'un couloir complètement désert. Et sombre de surcroît. Ne préférant pas traîner ici, elle se hâta d'atteindre le bout du couloir et de descendre, une fois encore, l'avalanche d'escaliers. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et posa son regard un peu partout, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte cachant les derniers escaliers qui lui restaient à descendre et se retrouva enfin dans les cachots, légèrement essoufflée. Elle qui n'aimait pas le sport, elle était servit à Poudlard. Cette école regorgeait de partout de couloirs et d'escaliers plus interminables les uns que les autres.

Hermione prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de regarder où elle avait atterris. Le couloir était ici aussi désert et sombre mais à la différence de celui où l'avait laissé Minerva, celui-ci était également sinistre. Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui donnait cette impression car il n'était pas bien différent de l'autre. En tout cas, ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps seule en ce lieu. Elle se dépêcha donc de tourner à droite avant de brutalement s'arrêter. A droite? Était-ce bien cela? La voilà qui était prise d'un doute. A droite puis à gauche ou alors à gauche puis à droite? Elle ne savait plus! Regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour arriver à temps à son cours de potions. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle fit demi-tour et fila à gauche. Par Merlin, pourvu que cela soit la bonne direction. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire remarquer dès son premier cours à Poudlard en arrivant en retard.

Alors qu'elle continuait à courir, priant de toutes ses forces pour que la direction qu'elle est prise soit la bonne, une personne apparu soudainement à son champs de vision et avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de la contourner, elle la percuta de plein fouet.

Hermione se dégagea rapidement de la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour lui présenter des excuses, lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit _celui_ qu'elle avait percuté. Le jeune homme de la librairie. Celui sur lequel elle avait fait tomber son Manuel de potions. Elle du se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment déso... commença t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Désolé? la coupa t-il froidement.

Hermione n'acquiesça pas et ne répondit rien, ressentant le même malaise que la dernière fois chez Fleury et Bott. Ses yeux noirs la transperçaient du regard mais bien qu'ils transpiraient la colère, elle avait l'impression que contrairement à la dernière fois, il essayait de se contrôler. De ne pas lui hurler dessus.

Soudainement, l'expression de son interlocuteur changea et son visage s'adoucit, à la plus grande surprise et perplexité d'Hermione.

\- Tu es la nouvelle, c'est bien ça? lui demanda t-il en l'observant.

\- Oui répondit Hermione. Et elle s'en voulu immédiatement pour la voix mal assurée avec laquelle elle avait répondu. Pour se rattraper, elle décida de se présenter. Je suis Hermione Granger rajouta t-elle, et elle fut heureuse d'entendre que sa voix n'avait pas flanché et avait même sonné assez confiante- ce qu'elle n'était en fait pas du tout. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le lui montrer.

Il haussa un instant les sourcils avant d'enchaîner d'une voix claire:

\- Tom Riddle se présenta t-il à son tour. Préfet des Serpentards.

Un Serpentard donc? Étrangement, cela ne la surprenait pas. En général, elle n'aimait pas se fier à ce que l'on disait mais là, elle devait bien admettre que Sarah avait raison. Du moins, en ce qui concernait _ce_ Serpentard. Il n'était pas vraiment agréable. Les deux fois (avec cette fois) où elle avait voulu s'excuser, il l'avait rabrouer. Même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle le trouvait nettement moins effrayant cette fois que la première fois où l'avait rencontré.

Se rappelant brusquement du pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce sombre couloir, elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Une minute! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute pour arriver à temps à son tout premier cours à Poudlard!

\- Il faut que j'y aille! déclara t-elle à Riddle, son malaise à son encontre ayant totalement disparu pour être remplacé par un stress grandissant à l'idée de ne pas arriver à l'heure à son cours.

Elle regarda le couloir en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun couloir à droite. Il y en avait un à gauche. C'était d'ailleurs à son croisement qu'elle avait percuté Riddle, mais aucun à droite! Elle s'était donc trompé!

Reportant de nouveau son attention sur Riddle, elle lui hurla presque:

\- Où est la salle de potions?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, la considérant comme si elle était complètement folle. Finalement, il soupira, puis lui dit:

\- Suis moi.

Hermione obéit. Elle le suivit d'un pas rapide à travers les différents couloirs. Gauche. Encore gauche. Elle se retrouva encore une fois vite essoufflée, mais continua vaillamment à suivre Riddle. Celui-ci tourna à droite, puis s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Fermé. Bien évidemment.

\- C'est ici? lui demanda t-elle d'un petite voix. Elle savait que oui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander.

Riddle ne lui répondit pas. Il se retourna vers la porte et toqua deux fois.

\- Entrez! cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement il ouvrit la porte et entra, Hermione à sa suite.

\- Tom, mon garçon! Que fait-vous ici? lui demanda le professeur Slughorn en le voyant. Votre cours n'est pourtant que cet après-midi.

\- Je suis venu accompagner Miss Granger, professeur répondit poliment Riddle. Elle s'est perdue dans les couloirs.

Toujours derrière lui, Hermione rougit d'embarras. Encore plus lorsque Riddle se décala pour la laisser exposé à son professeur ainsi qu'à tous les élèves qui avaient à présent leurs regards fixés sur elle. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer...

\- Oh bien-sûr, Miss Granger, la nouvelle! s'exclama Slughorn.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, professeur dit Hermione, gênée par tous ces regards curieux posés sur elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien assura t-il avec un sourire. Allez donc vous asseoir.

\- Minerva McGonagall sera également en retard, professeur rajouta Hermione en faisant un tour de salle du regard pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas arrivée entre temps. Elle est partie voir une jeune Gryffondor qui ne se sentait pas bien.

\- Très bien dit Slughorn. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant.

Puis Hermione partit rapidement s'asseoir à coté de Sarah, laquelle lui faisait signe du deuxième rang.

\- Quant à vous Tom, je vous vois cet après-midi fit Slughorn, apparemment ravie.

\- Oui monsieur répondit Riddle Et il s'en alla. Sans aucun regard derrière lui.


	4. La poupée

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Hmm... Comment vous dire à quel point je suis désolé pour cette immense retard?

En tout cas, pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire- et qui sont toujours présents- ne vous inquiétez-pas, je ne compte pas l'abandonner.

Lou lovegood: Merci pour ta review! Et si tu suis encore mon histoire, Tom y a une année de plus que Hermione.

Drou: Merci pour ta review! Et effectivement, j'ai mélangé ta réponse avec celle de lou la dernière fois!

Encore désolé pour ce retard.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

A la prochaine, et bonne année!

* * *

Hermione reposa sa plume, considéra un instant ses deux rouleaux de parchemin entièrement remplis, puis les attrapa afin de procéder à une relecture.

Après les avoir relu deux fois de suite de haut en bas et y avoir apporté quelques petites modifications, elle les rangea enfin dans son sac, satisfaite.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était calme en ce début de soirée, la plupart des élèves ayant préféré profiter de la douceur du parc avant l'arrivée de l'automne et le retour du mauvais temps.

Elle aurait pu aller s'aérer elle aussi, d'ailleurs Sarah le lui avait proposé, mais elle avait choisi de rester à l'intérieur pour faire le devoir donner par le professeur Slughorn. Devoir qui consistait en une dissertation sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques. Rien de difficile, du moins selon Hermione qui avait déjà lu un paragraphe entier sur les effets de cette pierre durant la dernière semaine des vacances dans son manuel. Mais comme toujours, elle avait tenu à ne pas attendre pour le faire et s'y était mise dès la fin du dîner, après être remontée dans sa salle commune.

A présent qu'elle avait terminé, il devait être dans les alentours de vingt-et-une heure et Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle descendre rejoindre les autres dans le parc? Non, cela était inutile, le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Alors que faire? Monter à son dortoir?

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Hermione? Tu es encore là? entendit-elle.

Hermione se retourna aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix de Minerva. La jeune fille était en train de descendre les escaliers.

\- Oui répondit Hermione. Je finissais ma dissertation de potions.

Minerva termina de descendre les dernières marches et arriva jusqu'à elle.

\- Tu sais, je vais commencer à croire que Sarah avait raison.

Devant le regard incompréhensif que lui lança Hermione, elle poursuivit en souriant:

\- Tu es encore plus sérieuse que moi.

\- Je voulais juste prendre un peu d'avance dit naturellement Hermione, en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu as bien raison! répliqua Minerva. J'aurais certainement fait pareil si je n'étais pas restée veiller sur Magalie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. Le feu crépitait doucement, calmement. Minerva leur avait dit après le cours de potions, à elle et à Sarah, qu'elle lui avait trouvé mauvaise mine en allant la voir à son dortoir.

\- Oui. Mais elle refuse toujours obstinément de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Je ne comprends pas. Je vais commencer à croire que c'est Sarah qui a raison et qu'elle a été victime d'une mauvaise plaisanterie s'emporta quelque peu Minerva en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

\- De la part d'un Serpentard? suggéra Hermione en posant son regard sur elle.

\- C'est possible soupira Minerva.

Hermione ne répondit plus rien et Minerva ne rajouta rien.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Mais ce silence n'avait rien de gênant. Il n'était pas non plus apaisant. C'était l'un de ces silences où l'un savait que l'autre était en train de réfléchir. Et vice versa. Cela dura quelques instants.

L'entente de rires et de bruits de pas fit soudainement relever la tête d'Hermione et de Minerva vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une foule de Gryffondor bruyant que Hermione ne connaissait que vaguement. Elle en avait aperçu, et Sarah et Minerva lui en avait présenté certain lors de son premier dîner à Pourdlard, après sa répartition, mais rien de plus. Ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Hermione tourna la tête à sa droite et tomba de plein fouet sur une chevelure brune. Sarah.

\- On discutait répondit simplement Minerva, une main sous le menton. Elle semblait soudain épuisée.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Sarah, Hermione poursuivit:

\- De Magalie. Et du fait qu'elle ne veuille pas se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Comment va t-elle? Elle se sent mieux? s'enquit immédiatement Sarah en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

\- Physiquement, oui répondit Minerva. Mais moralement...

Hermione, Minerva et Sarah continuèrent de discuter encore plusieurs minutes avant de finalement rejoindre leur dortoir.

Une fois dans son lit, confortablement installé sous ses couvertures, la tête posé sur son oreiller, Hermione se fit mentalement le point de sa première journée à Poudlard. Et dans l'ensemble, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était pas si mal passé.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait plutôt mal commencé. Elle avait été très stressée, était arrivée en retard à son premier cours et avait eu la déplaisante surprise de découvrir que le jeune homme qui l'avait insulté chez Fleury et Bott était un élève de l'école. Mais excepté cela, elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de Sarah et de Minerva et ce simple fait la ravissait. Une de ses plus grandes craintes en venant à Poudlard avait été de ne pas parvenir à s'intégrer, d'être seule. Le fait de s'être fait des amies aussi rapidement la rassurait donc grandement.

Avant Harry et Ron, elle n'avait connu aucun véritable ami, ne connaissait pas l'amitié. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient comme des frères pour elle et elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans eux.

Maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard cependant, et qu'elle commençait à sympathiser avec Sarah et Minerva, une partie d'elle avait peur de s'éloigner de ses deux meilleurs amis, de son ancienne vie. Mais une autre partie d'elle était également enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre une nouvelle expérience.

Hermione vu son humeur changer aussi rapidement que l'on claque une porte. Plutôt heureuse de sa journée, elle était dorénavant soucieuse.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui vint précisément à cet instant, mais elle pensa soudainement à la poupée qui reposait dans son sac. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas rendu à sa jeune propriétaire, laquelle lui restait inconnue .

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, cette petite fille et sa poupée l'intriguaient. Comme s'il y avait autre chose à coté. Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une petite fille avec sa poupée.

Hermione soupira longuement. Voilà qu'elle commençait à voir le mal partout. Harry avait vraiment une mauvaise influence.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, se réinstalla confortablement sous les couvertures, puis ferma les yeux. Il était plus que temps qu'elle dorme.

* * *

\- Tu sembles triste constata Sarah.

\- Non pas du tout répondit Hermione en souriant faussement puis en croquant dans sa tartine de beurre.

\- Hermione intervint gentiment Minerva, tu n'es pas obligée de nous en parler si tu n'en a pas envie, mais sache qu'on est là.

Sarah acquiesça pour confirmer.

Hermione les remercia du regard mais ne rajouta rien. Elle continua simplement de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle appréciait énormément Sarah et Minerva, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à leur parler de ses états d'âmes. Même si elle savait qu'elles ne la jugeraient pas.

La vérité était qu'elle était effectivement triste. Et si elle était triste, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun hibou. Elle s'était attendu à une lettre, à une réponse de la part de ses amis, mais rien. L'avaient-ils déjà oublié? Hermione secoua la tête, c'était ridicule. Connaissant ses amis, ils avaient certainement une bonne raison.

\- On a Mme Tetenjoy en Défense contre les forces du mal cet après-midi. Tu vas voir Hermione, c'est un bonne prof dit Sarah après avoir terminé son jus de citrouille.

\- Tant mieux sourit Hermione. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal que nous avions à Bright était...comment dire...spécial finit-elle en pensant à Lockart.

Et elle raconta à Sarah et à Minerva qu'elle genre de personnage était le professeur Lockart: un homme obsédé par lui-même, par sa gloire et son succès, et un véritable incompétent.

Elles rirent.

Puis Hermione, en apercevant une petite fille aux boucles blondes entrée dans la Grande Salle, se rappela une fois encore de la poupée qui n'avait pas bougé de son sac.

\- Est-ce que vous connaîtriez une petite fille brune par hasard? Coiffée de deux tresses? demanda alors Hermione à Sarah et à Minerva en se penchant légèrement vers elles. Comme si la discussion qui allait débuter était secrète.

Sarah fronça un instant les sourcils, pensive, puis demanda:

\- Comme celle que tu cherchais sur le quai du Poudlard express?

\- Oui confirma Hermione. Je n'ai toujours pas réussis à la trouver. Et donc à lui rendre sa poupée.

\- Sa poupée? releva Miverva, apparemment intriguée.

Hermione se dit que c'était le moment de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Si elle voulait accélérer ses chances de retrouver la petite fille, l'aide de Sarah et de Minerva serait précieuse. Après tout, elles connaissaient bien mieux les élèves de Poudlard que elle.

Alors elle leur raconta tout. Et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'expression qu'afficha Minerva l'interpella.

La jeune fille répondit alors à sa question muettes.

\- Il n'est pas habituel pour les jeunes sorciers de ramener leurs jouets à Poudlard. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'objets moldu poursuivit-elle, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors? demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas comprendre quelque chose mais là, elle devait bien avouer que c'était le cas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Elle s'était bien fait la réflexion la veille qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus avec cette poupée, qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une petite fille avec sa poupée. Mais elle avait ensuite toute suite pensé qu'elle se faisait des idées, comme Harry lui avait si souvent apprit à le faire.

A voir l'expression de Minerva, elle commença à s'imaginer des tonnes de scénarios.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Minerva, après plusieurs secondes.

\- Vous savez intervint Sarah, moi je pense qu'il ne s'agit de rien d'important. Cette fille aime sa poupée et ne souhaite pas s'en séparer. Voilà tout.

\- Tu as peut-être raison dit Minerva.

\- Bien sur que j'ai raison certifia Sarah. Et pour en être totalement certaine, nous allons retrouver la jeune propriétaire.

\- La seule petite fille brune qui corresponde à ta description Hermione renchérit Minerva à son adresse, et qui me vienne à l'esprit est une deuxième année de Serpentard.

\- de Serpentard? Sarah haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement Minerva, tu vois une Serpentarde avec une poupée? Un jouet moldu?

\- Tous les Serpentards ne détestent peut-être pas les moldus tenta Hermione.

Sarah regarda Hermione en haussant encore un peu plus son sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les Serpentards ont une... certaine réputation qu'ils sont tous pareils tempéra Hermione.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit reprit Minerva, elle est notre seule piste. Sauf si tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre Sarah?

Sarah confirma que non.

\- Alors, il faut qu'on aille la voir. Et qu'Hermione lui montre la poupée.

\- D'ailleurs, elle ressemble à quoi? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

\- A une simple poupée. Je vous la montrerai plus tard si vous voulez.

La Grande Salle était bondée. Ce n'était absolument pas l'endroit approprié pour sortir la poupée de son sac. D'ailleurs, pensa Hermione, elle pouvait remercier le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce pour avoir gardé leur conversation privée. Il régnait un tel bruit qu'il était impossible d'entendre et de comprendre les paroles des élèves autre que ses voisins de table sans avoir à hurler.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de se rendre en cours déclara Minerva en attrapant son sac et en se levant.

* * *

Il était dix sept heures. La fin des cours était arrivée pour tous les élèves du château. Il était à présent temps pour Hermione, Sarah et Minerva de trouver la petite Serpentarde et de régler, si possible, cette histoire de poupée avec elle.

Ne connaissant pas les horaires de la petite fille, et ne sachant donc par à quelle heure elle finissait, elles avaient décidé d'attendre l'heure du tout dernier cours de la journée avant de se rendre dans les cachots. Avec l'espoir bien sûr de l'y croiser.

Elle terminèrent de descendre les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le domaine des Serpentards. Hermione ressentit soudainement un froid l'envahir, signe qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Ou peut-être faisait-il simplement plus frais en ce lieu. Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Les trois filles se lancèrent un regard, comme pour se donner confiance, puis avancèrent dans le premier couloir. Puis dans le deuxième. Puis dans le troisième. Cela rappela à Hermione la journée de la veille, et plus précisément son premier cours. Elle avait traversé certains de ces couloirs, s'y était perdue. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à cela.

Elle continuèrent de marcher, et après dix minutes, sans croiser personne qui plus est, Hermione se dit qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de se rendre directement devant le portrait menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Après tout, après les fins des cours, la petite avait plus de chance de se trouver dans sa salle commune qu'autre part. En tout cas, elle, c'est l'endroit où elle se serait rendu en temps normal. Ou bien à la bibliothèque. Mais comme en général peu d'élèves s'y rendait, elle pariait plus pour la salle commune.

\- Je ne veux pas vous démoraliser les filles, mais je crois que l'on tourne en rond lança Minerva au bout d'un moment.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il y avait autant de couloirs dans les cachots répliqua Sarah. En plus, ils sont tous pareils. Sombres, et lugubres. Dans notre tour, ils sont beaucoup plus accueillants.

\- Ce ne sont que des couloirs, Sarah. Et dans notre tour, si les couloirs sont moins...lugubres, Minerva accentua bien le mot, c'est grâce aux tableaux.

\- C'est sûr. Les nôtres sont casse pied mains joyeux. Le peu de tableaux qu'on croise ici sont terrifiants. Regarde celui-ci, il est...

\- Et si elle se trouvait dans le parc en fait? interrompit Hermione, en arrêtant de même sa marche . Elle avait toute suite pensé aux cachots mais pas au parc. Il y avait pourtant également de fortes chances qu'elle s'y trouve. Beaucoup d'élèves profitait du parc en cette période. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la veille.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque des voix et des bruits de pas leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle referma aussitôt la bouche et se tut. Hermione et Sarah firent de même. Pourquoi n'avançaient-elles et ne parlaient-elles plus exactement? Hermione trouvait leur réaction à elles trois absurde, stupide, mais au fond elle savait. Elle savait qu'elles ressentaient le même sentiment. Le même sentiment de malaise. Elles n'avaient à priori rien à faire ici. Dans les cachots. En dehors de leurs heures de cours. Elle se sentait, _elles_ se sentaient en faute. Comme si elles avaient fait quelque de mal, d'interdit.

Les bruits se rapprochèrent et en un regard, les trois filles se comprirent. Elle firent demi-tour, le plus silencieusement possible, et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre couloir. Puis dans un autre, et encore un autre.

Lorsqu'elles n'entendirent plus les voix, elles s'autorisèrent enfin à s'arrêter et à prendre une profonde respiration. Elles étaient à bout de souffle, comme si elles avaient couru des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

\- Bon sang! s'exclama silencieusement Sarah en reprenant sa respiration, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

\- Je dirais qu'on a paniqué dit calmement Minerva.

Sarah lui lança un regard abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme?

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement dit Hermione en regardant les alentours. On devrait retourner dans notre tour.

\- Et abandonner s'insurgea Minerva? Certainement pas! On est venu ici pour une raison et on va se tenir à ce qu'on avait prévu.

Hermione haussa un sourcil amusé. Miverva, en apparence du moins, avec son chignon parfaitement fait, d'où aucune mèches ne dépassait, ressemblait à une jeune fille sérieuse - ce qu'elle était -, toujours posée et calme. Mais il s''avéra qu'elle avait également un coté téméraire et cela fit chaud au cœur d'Hermione.

\- Miverva... commença Sarah.

\- Écoute coupa Minerva, c'est l'une de nos meilleures chances de trouver la petite d'ici la fin de la journée. On a beaucoup plus de chance de la trouver dans les cachots que dans n'importe quel autre endroit du château. Et puis, s'il s'agit bien d'elle que cherche Hermione, ce n'est pas dans la Grande Salle qu'on va aller lui parler de sa poupée. Alors on doit continuer. N'oublie pas qu'on fait cela pour Hermione.

Hermione voulu protester. Elle ne voulait aucunement que Sarah se retrouve à faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie pour elle. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Sarah, l'air déterminé, répliqua:

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y. On ne pas se laisser intimider!

\- Intimider par qui? lança une voix dans le dos des trois filles.

Elles se retournèrent aussitôt pour se retrouver face à une bande de Serpentards les dévisageant. Elles restèrent muettes, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elles ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Et pire encore, elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'elles étaient juste en face du portrait menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Alors, intimider par qui? réitéra le jeune homme blond se trouvant au centre des Serpentards.

\- Pas par toi en tout cas, répondit vivement Minerva.

\- Pas par moi? Tu es sûre? continua t-il froidement en s'avançant de quelques pas, menaçant.

Hermione mit la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, serrant bien fort sa baguette, prête à toute éventualité.

\- Abraxas!

Malfoy arrêta d'avancer et se retourna. Les autres Serpentards se retournèrent également.

Un Serpentard aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux noirs s'avança jusqu'à Malfoy, l'air sur de lui. Il posa son regard sur Sarah. Puis sur Minerva. Et enfin sur Hermione.

Tom Riddle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? leur demanda t-il. Son ton n'était pas méchant, mais il n'était pas non plus avenant. C'était assez étrange.

Minerva et Sarah lui lancèrent une œillade rapide, et elle comprit que c'était à elle de prendre la décision. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Riddle, ni les Serpentards en général, mais une chose était certaine, ils ne lui inspiraient absolument pas confiance.

\- Rien du tout répondit finalement Hermione. Je cherchais simplement quelque chose.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelque chose?

\- Oui. Mon sachet d'épines de porc-épic. Rien d'important continua t-elle. Et dès que ces mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à sa bêtise.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lancer un accio?

Vu son regard, il ne la croyait pas. Et ça ne m'étonnait pas. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de dire qu'elle cherchait son sachet d'épines de porc-épic? En même temps, il fallait bien dire quelque chose. Et il n'était pas question de lui dire la vérité.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a fait intervint Minerva.

Riddle posa son regard sur elle.

\- Et elle l'a récupéré. Là, on s'apprêtait à retourner dans notre tour.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne direction fit-il remarquer.

Minerva soupira.

\- On discutait. On a pas fait attention. Ça peut arriver.

\- Bien-sûr.

Il ne les croyait définitivement pas. Hermione pouvait le lire dans son regard. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? Ça ne le regardait pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Ni lui, ni les autres Serpentard à ses cotés.

Hermione, Sarah et Minerva commencèrent à se retourner et à s'en aller. Sur le passage, elle croisèrent un autre Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et portait une tonne de livres sous les bras. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lire le titre de l'un d'entre eux: « Les ingrédients mystères». Il s'agissait sans le moindre doute d'un livre traitant sur les potions.

Le jeune Serpentard leur lança un regard, puis continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il passa devant les autres Serpentard, les salua, et rentra dans sa salle commune.

Les trois filles avaient quitté les cachots.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'occupe d'elles, Tom dit Abraxas, toujours dans le couloir.

Ce dernier posa son regard noir sur lui.

\- Non. Ce ne sont que de petites idiotes. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire dit-il à l'adresse des Serpentards présents.


	5. La proposition

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien!

Le chapitre que je vous propose aujourd'hui est un peu spécial car j'ai eu l'idée, il y a quelques temps, de faire un crossover entre cette fic et une série que j'aime particulièrement: **13 Reasons Why**.

J'ai conscience du fait que vous ne connaissez, ou n'aimez pas forcément tous cette série, et que vous imposez ce crossover en cours de fic n'est pas vraiment cool, mais je tiens à vous rassurer sur le fait que cette fic est et restera avant tout une fic **Harry Potter**. Avec pour personnages principaux Hermione, Tom, Harry... Et que l'histoire prévue originellement restera la même. A quelques détails près bien sur.

J'ai eu l'idée de ce crossover car je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait très peu de fic sur 13 Reasons Why (que ce soit en français ou en anglais).

De plus, je trouve que un personnage en particulier - bien qu'il soit détestable pour plusieurs raisons - n'est pas assez exploité dans la série. On en apprend sur lui, sur pourquoi il se comporte comme il le fait - cela ne justifie en rien ses actions - mais on a en réalité très peu de scènes avec lui – y compris dans la saison 3 où il devient pourtant un personnage régulier. J'aurai trouvé intéressant par exemple de plus exploiter sa relation avec Bryce.

En résumé, comme je ne savais pas s'il y avait des lecteurs intéressés par une fic sur cette série, et plus particulièrement sur Bryce et Monty, je me suis dis, pourquoi pas un crossover avec ma saga préféré?

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez et si vraiment ça vous gène. J'aviserai comme je peux.

Sur ce, excusez-moi également pour mon retard, et, j'espère, bonne lecture!

A la prochaine!

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Hermione à Poudlard. Elle avait doucement pris ses repères, de nouvelles habitudes, et commençait maintenant à se sentir plus à l'aise, plus en confiance au sein de sa nouvelle école.

La fin de la deuxième semaine avait néanmoins été difficile pour elle, car c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait vraiment pris conscience du fait que son entrée à Poudlard était définitif.

Au début, elle ne parvenait pas à envisager sérieusement cette nouvelle année, ne voulant au fond pas admettre que sa vie à Bright était du passé. En fait, les premiers jours à Poudlard lui avait semblé être comme une parenthèse, presque qu'un rêve - elle avait découvert une nouvelle école, rencontrée de nouvelles personnes, et très vite, un mystère s'était installée avec cette histoire de poupée.

Mais aujourd'hui, le temps avait passé, une certaine routine avait commencé à se réinstaller, et Hermione se sentait plus sereine avec l'idée de passer le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant son ancienne école, et plus précisément Harry et Ron. Elle avait attendu plus d'une semaine et demi de leur nouvelle, était passé de l'état de colère à celui de tristesse pour enfin arriver à celui de déception, jusqu'à finalement voir apparaître un bon matin le hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue, accompagné de deux lettres: une de ses deux amis et une de Mme Weasley. Cette dernière lui avait écrit pour la prévenir que leur hibou de famille, Coquecigrue, s'était «encore» trompé de destinataire et qu'elle avait reçu la lettre envoyée par Harry et Ron. Elle le lui avait donc renvoyé.

Hermione avait été soulagée en lisant cette lettre, commençant à sérieusement croire que Harry et Ron l'avaient oubliée. Elle en avait même rit.

Puis dans cette même journée, dans l'après-midi – comme quoi il n'y avait jamais de juste milieu, c'était soit tout, soit rien - Minerva avait aperçu la petite Serpentarde correspondant à la description qu'avait faite Hermione de la petite fille qu'elle recherchait. Mais manque de chance cette fois, Hermione s'était très vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle. Celle qu'elle recherchait ayant un visage beaucoup plus enfantin.

Les jours avaient alors continué de passer et la petite fille à la poupée était restée introuvable. Hermione avait continué son intégration à Poudlard, et progressivement, cette histoire de poupée fut oubliée, ou du moins, laissée de coté...

Ce matin là, ce fut de bonne humeur que Hermione se réveilla. Et pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle avait hâte d'entamer la journée.

\- Ça va bientôt être les sélections de Quidditch dit Minerva en prenant place dans la Grande Salle.

\- C'est dans deux semaines, non? répliqua Sarah en se servant en jus de citrouille. Tu te sens prête?

Hermione les regarda quelque peu surprise. Et Sarah sourit en voyant son expression.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus dit-elle. Mais c'est un fait. Minerva a-d-o-r-e le Quidditch.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Est ce que tu aimes le Quidditch, Hermione? demanda t-elle à la place.

Hermione lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- Eh bien, pas vraiment, en fait répondit t-elle en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Sarah. Mais comme mes deux meilleurs amis font partie de l'équipe de mon ancienne école, j'ai assisté à plus de match que je ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule répliqua Sarah. Moi non plus je n'aime ce sport. D'ailleurs, je n'y ai jamais compris l'intérêt.

Miverva secoua la tête de dépit et Sarah se pencha vers Hermione pour lui chuchoter:

\- Il ne faut jamais mal parler du Quidditch devant Minerva.

\- Je connais ça sourit Hermione.

Le bruit de deux mains que l'on tapent sur l'une sur l'autre attira soudain l'attention de Hermione, de Sarah et de Minerva vers la table des professeurs. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait M. Dippet, le directeur de l'école et non loin de lui se trouvait Dumbledore. Manifestement, ils attendaient le silence.

\- Chers élèves commença Dippet après s'être raclé la gorge, j'ai aujourd'hui le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer que, suite à quelques hasards, nous accueillerons à partir de lundi prochain plusieurs élèves de Liberty!

Aussitôt que ces paroles furent prononcées, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent de partout la Grande Salle.

\- S'il-vous-plait! continua Dippet en tapant des mains. Comme je le disais, nous accueilleront à partir de lundi prochain des élèves de l'école Liberty. Je vous demanderais donc de les accueillir le mieux possible et de les aider à s'intégrer au sein de l'école. Ils resteront parmi nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et seront par conséquent réparti chacun leur tour dans l'une des quatre maisons...

\- On dirait que tu ne seras pas la seule nouvelle, Hermione dit Sarah.

\- Est ce que Poudlard fait souvent ça? Je veux dire, accueillir des élèves de d'autres écoles? demanda curieusement Hermione.

\- Depuis que je suis là c'est arrivé seulement une fois répondit tranquillement Sarah. L'année dernière, on a vu arriver des élèves de Beauxbatons. Ils sont arrivés dans une grande calèche! Mais ils sont seulement restés une semaine, alors qu'apparemment là, ils vont rester toute l'année.

\- Oui et l'année dernière, c'était dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange continua Minerva. Des élèves de Beauxbaton étaient venue ici, et des élèves de Poudlard étaient allés là-bas. Cette fois, Dippet n'a donné aucune raison.

\- Il a juste dit que c'était «suite à quelques hasards» répéta Hermione.

Quels pouvaient être ses quelques hasards? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout, cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi.

\- On le sera quand ils seront là fit Sarah en plantant sa fourchette dans son morceau de bacon. En tout cas de ce que je sais, Liberty n'a pas une très bonne réputation...

Le jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Tellement rapidement qu'il était déjà lundi. Le jour que la plupart des élèves avait attendu avec impatience.

Dans la salle commune des rouge et or régnait l'effervescence, les Gryffondors ne faisant que de parler de l'arrivée des élèves de Liberty qui se ferait dans le début de soirée.

Hermione descendit les escaliers en se frottant les yeux. Elle était épuisée. Il lui avait été impossible de fermer l'œil avant les alentours de trois heures du matin, l'heure à laquelle Inès et Mathilde, deux de ses camarades de chambre, avaient enfin eu l'amabilité de se taire. Elles n'avaient cessé de discuter sur les élèves de Liberty, comme, il fallait le dire, beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Et cela commençait à sérieusement agacer Hermione.

Elle ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation. Il était vrai que comme les autres, elle était toujours curieuse de rencontrer des élèves d'une autre école (quoique pour elle cela s'était déjà fait récemment). Mais pas au point de ne faire que d'en parler!

Hermione soupira et termina de descendre les escaliers. En arrivant au pied des marches, elle se fit la réflexion que cette fois, elle n'avait pas hâte d'entamer la journée. Bien au contraire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle rêvait, s'était de remonter à son dortoir pour dormir, dormir et encore dormir.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione? entendit-elle.

Elle releva la tête.

\- A merveille répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Minerva. Ce n'est pas contre toi se justifia tout de suite Hermione. C'est juste que je n'ai pas...

\- Assez dormi termina Sarah en approchant d'elles.

Hermione hocha pitoyablement la tête pour acquiescer.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir si peu. Et elle se demandait vraiment comment elle parviendrait à tenir toute la journée.

\- Je n'ai pas bien dormi non plus dit Miverva.

\- En même temps, comment tu voulais faire? J'ai l'impression que plus on leur demandait de faire moins de bruits, plus elles en faisaient s'exaspéra Sarah.

\- Au début, tu n'étais pas contre pourtant... lui fit innocemment remarquer Minerva.

\- Comment ça? C'est vrai que j'ai un peu...

\- Un peu?

\- J'ai participé à leur conversation. Mais après deux heures à parler, moi aussi j'étais fatigué et moi aussi je voulais dormir. Elle accentua bien sur le mot dormir. Elles, elles ont continué jusqu'à trois heures du matin!

Face à «l'emportement» de Sarah, Hermione et Minerva se regardèrent, puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se mirent à rire.

\- Qu'est- ce qui vous arrive? demanda une petite voix.

L'attention des trois filles se dirigea immédiatement sur celle qui venait de parler. Julie. Une Gryffondor de quatrième année.

\- Rien du tout répondit Minerva en souriant. Juste un manque de sommeil continua t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Sarah.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, puis les quatre filles, Julie les accompagnant, sortirent de la salle commune direction la Grande Salle.

* * *

Le premier cours de la journée arriva. Le cours de potions. Et malgré son manque flagrant de sommeil, Hermione était contente d'y aller, les potions ayant toujours été l'une de ses matières préférés.

\- Installez-vous jeunes gens, installez-vous! lança de suite le professeur Slughorn, enthousiaste comme à son habitude. Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre la potion de la semaine dernière qui était, qui était...

Il jeta un regard à la classe, attendant la réponse de l'un des élèves. Plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Hermione et Minerva, levèrent la main.

\- Miss Granger? interrogea t-il.

\- La potion d'agilité, professeur répondit Hermione.

\- C'est exact Miss. Puis s'adressant à toute la classe: «Vous passerez donc ces deux heures à terminer les potions d'agilité que vous avez commencé la semaine dernière. Je les ramasserai à la fin du cours. Je vous rappelle aussi que cette potion étant d'un niveau assez difficile, j'offrirai aux trois ayant les plus satisfaisantes préparations une petite quantité de potion mystère. Bonne chance à tous!

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'était la potion mystère? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Elle s'en serait souvenu.

Alors que les élèves se levaient pour récupérer leurs fioles sur la petite table à coté du bureau de Slughorn, Hermione, intriguée, ne pu s'empêcher de lever la main.

\- Professeur...

\- Oui, Miss Granger?

\- Qu'est-ce que la potion mystère?

Après qu'elle eut posé cette question, Severus Rogue, le Serpentard qu'elle avait croisé quelques semaines plus tôt dans les cachots -elle n'avait apprit son nom que plus tard-, celui qui avait en sa possession «Les ingrédients mystères», se retourna vers elle. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, puis, après quelques secondes, se contenta de récupérer sa fiole et d''aller se rasseoir. Hermione ne comprit pas.

\- Je vous laisserai libre de faire vos propres recherches, Miss répondit mystérieusement Slughorn. Cette potion ne porte pas son nom pou rien.

La réponse de Slughorn ne satisfit pas du tout Hermione. Au contraire même, elle l'intriguait encore plus. Quelle était donc cette potion? Avait-elle un lien avec le livre de Rogue?

Hermione regarda les élèves rejoindre leurs places en se promettant d'aller dès que possible faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Il fallait quelle sache. Pour l'heure, elle avait une potion d'agilité à terminer.

A la fin du cours, Hermione rapporta sa fiole au professeur Slughorn, satisfaite de son travail. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle avec Sarah et Minerva, ce dernier la rappela:

\- Miss Granger? Je peux vous voir un instant?

Hermione se retourna, légèrement surprise.

\- Bien sur, professeur.

Sarah et Minerva lui firent signe qu'elles l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

\- Cela fait déjà un moment que j'y pense commença Slughorn de derrière son bureau alors que les derniers élèves sortaient de la salle. Mais comme vous étiez nouvelle, je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, je voulais vous laisser le temps de prendre vos marques au sein de l'école, vous comprenez?

Hermione le regarda, interrogative.

\- Je voudrais vous proposer d'intégrer, deux fois par mois, le cours de potions des sixièmes années.

Hermione le regarda cette fois avec de gros yeux, abasourdie. Était-il sérieux?

\- Bien sur, vous continueriez de suivre normalement ce cours-ci poursuivit-il. Il s'agirait juste d'un... Voyez simplement ça comme un moyen d'assouvir plus rapidement votre soif de savoir.

Hermione resta muette. Était-il vraiment sérieux?

Puis, après un court silence, et voyant que le professeur Slughorn ne rajoutait rien et qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, elle demanda:

\- Pourquoi? Je veux dire, pourquoi me proposer ça?

Slughorn sourit fièrement.

\- J'ai, comment dirai-je, une certaine vocation pour découvrir de nouveaux talents. Et vous êtes, Miss Granger, sans l'ombre d'un doute, pourvu d'un talent indéniable pour les potions.

Le teint d'Hermione rosit et elle baissa une seconde la tête vers ses chaussures. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté face à ces paroles.

\- Miss Johnson et M. Rogue ont eux-mêmes déjà intégré le cours des sixièmes années ajouta Slughorn, comme s'il pensait que ce fait la convaincrait de le rejoindre également.

\- Et ce serait deux fois par mois? demanda Hermione pour être certaine.

\- Oui. Un vendredi sur deux. Je ne voudrais pas vous surcharger de travail ajouta t-il en riant.

Un vendredi sur deux? Ce n'était pas grand chose. Elle avait fait bien pire lors de sa troisième année en termes d'heures de cours. Même si elle devait bien admettre que cette année là avait été particulièrement exténuante. Mais un vendredi sur deux, elle pouvait le faire. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Surtout pour un cours de potions.

\- Je suis d'acc... commença t-elle avant de se souvenir, déçu, que le vendredi était déjà une journée chargé pour elle.

Slughorn la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas cette interruption.

\- A quelle heure est le cours, professeur? demanda Hermione.

Le visage de Slughorn s'éclaira.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, ce n'est pas à une heure durant laquelle vous avez cours. Je m'arrange chaque année pour faire en sorte que tout coïncide. C'est de quinze heures à dix-sept heures.

Hermione se fit la réflexion que cela devait demander une sacré organisation. Mais sinon, elle était soulagé. Soulagé car elle n'aurait voulu passer à coté de cette opportunité pour rien au monde.

\- Dans ce cas je suis d'accord, professeur sourit Hermione.

\- A la bonne heure! s'exclama Slughorn. Je vous retrouve donc vendredi.

Hermione acquiesça puis sortit, toute souriante et en ayant complètement oublié sa fatigue, retrouver Sarah et Minerva.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? s'enquit immédiatement Sarah en commençant à avancer.

Hermione prit le temps de respirer, puis répondit:

\- Il m'a proposé d'intégrer le cours de potions des sixièmes années!

\- Vraiment? fit Minerva, bien qu'elle ne semble pas si surprise que cela.

\- Oui!

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérites dit sincèrement Sarah. Mais tu sais, connaissant Slughorn, il fait sûrement cela pour tu lui sois redevable plus tard. Il fait tout le temps ça.

\- Je sais. J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont il parlait de «certains» de ses anciens élèves. Mais c'est une vrai chance pour moi. Avec ça dans mon dossier, mes chances d'intégrer une grande école de potions augmentent considérablement.

Hermione avait conscience que le professeur Slughorn était un opportuniste et qu'il «sélectionnait» ses élèves en fonction de leurs compétences ou de leurs familles. Ce qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Mais elle savait aussi que les grandes écoles de potions étaient très sélectives et que le fait d'être en avance sur son programme ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait refuser la proposition du professeur Slughorn. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement innocente.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais intégrer une école de potions après Poudlard.

Hermione regarda Minerva, et, le sourire aux lèvres, hocha la tête.

\- J'ai toujours aimé faire des potions. Depuis ma première année. L'odeur des herbes, le chaudron qui bouillonne... Et plus tard, j'espère pouvoir créer mes propres potions.

\- Tu es une vrai passionnée dis-moi sourit Sarah. Tu me ferais presque penser à Rogue.

Rogue. La potion mystère.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse s'enfoncer davantage dans ses débuts de pensée, la classe de métamorphose se présenta à elle. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

Le cours passa vite. La journée également. Il était à présent dix-neuf heures et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient installés dans la Grande salle, attendant l'arrivée imminente des élèves de Liberty.

Dippet ainsi que plusieurs professeurs étaient déjà à l'extérieur afin d'accueillir en personne les nouveaux arrivants. Et à l'intérieur, un brouhaha pas possible régnait.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'ils seront sympa dit Sarah, le regard tourné vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- De ce que j'ai pu entendre au cours des derniers jours, étant tous des sang mêlés, ils sont proches de la culture moldu. C'est déjà un bon point, non? Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas de préjugés envers tout ceux qui ne sont pas de sang «pur». Hermione insista bien sur le dernier mot. Elle trouvait cela tellement ridicule de considérer un sorcier supérieur à cause de son sang.

\- C'est vrai confirma Sarah en reportant son regard sur elle. Mais beaucoup dise aussi que les élèves de Liberty sont, comment dire, assez violents.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais se tut aussitôt qu'elle entendit les grincements lui signalant l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient arrivés. Et tous les regard se posèrent instantanément sur eux.

De nombreux élèves, aussi bien des filles que des garçons, pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Dippet et des professeurs l'accompagnant. Hermione remarqua que les élèves étaient habillés de façon moldu, et ce simple détail, bien que cela l'a surpris, lui donna espoir. Cela confirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas de ceux ayant des préjugés.

Mais si cela soulageait Hermione, elle remarqua bien vite que du coté des Serpentards, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Même de sa place, elle réussit à voir leurs expressions mécontentes, vraiment mécontentes.

\- Putain, c'est quoi cette école de riche? s'exclama l'un des garçons en avançant et en observant les lieux. Cette pièce est plus grande que ma piaule.

\- Pas plus que la mienne répondit un autre en souriant et en analysant la Grande Salle d'un œil critique.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Ah oui, et en quoi?

\- En que toi, tu es un gosse de riche.

\- Oh, la ferme, Monty répliqua le deuxième en lui donnant amicalement une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Vous pouvez pas vous taire tous les deux? Je vous signale que tout le monde nous regarde là! intervint un troisième. Il était grand, avait les cheveux courts et noirs, et semblait gêné du comportement de ses amis.

Le dénommé Monty se retourna.

\- T'as un problème, Zacky? commença t-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- Commencez pas tous les deux dit celui qui était à coté de Monty. On arrive.

Et effectivement, ils étaient arrivés devant la table des professeurs. Dippet monta sur l'estrade et se racla la groge avant de prendre la parole:

\- Je tiens à souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue aux élèves de Liberty à Poudlard, et bien évidemment aussi à M. Porter – ce dernier le remercia d'un geste de la tête – qui officiera cette année en tant que conseiller scolaire...

Le discours de bienvenue dura une bonne demi-heure. Le temps que Dippet explique le fonctionnement et les règles du château, informe les nouveaux arrivants qu'ils devront porter un uniforme scolaire aux couleurs de leurs nouvelles maisons, et qu'il aborde plusieurs autres sujets n'ayant aucune importance. Du moins, selon Hermione.

Le temps de la répartition arriva. Et ce fut à Dumbledore de prendre la parole. Dippet restant néanmoins à ses cotés.

\- Chers élèves commença t-il avec un regard bienveillant, maintenant que vous connaissez tout, ou presque -il sourit malicieusement- de Poudlard, il est temps de procéder à votre répartition. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret ici présent. Le choixpeau magique se chargera du reste. Il vous répartira, chacun votre tour, en fonction de qui vous êtes dans l'une des quatre maisons. A savoir Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Il fit ensuite un rapide geste avec sa baguette, et une liste apparu de suite dans ses mains. Il remonta ses lunettes de sur son nez et appela le premier élève.

\- M. Bryce Walker.

Hermione se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du «gosse de riche». Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux châtains clairs et affichait une expression fier. En omettant le physique, il lui faisait presque penser à Tom Riddle.

\- SERPENTARD!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait...

A la grande surprise de Hermione, un tonnerre d'applaudissement survint de la table des vert et argent, et Bryce Walker, après avoir fait signe à ses amis, rejoignit sa nouvelle maison.

\- M. Montgomery de la Cruz (Monty).

Ce dernier lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, puis alla s'installer sur le tabouret. Son expression était arrogante, mais Hermione nota qu'il semblait stressé. Cela lui rappela sa propre répartition. Elle avait été si stressée qu'elle avait presque penser à faire demi-tour! Alors lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était stressé, elle était la première à le voir. Il n'y avait pas plus experte en la matière.

\- SERPENTARD! annonça finalement le choixpeau après plusieurs secondes.

A peine le choixpeau eut-il annoncé sa maison que Montgomery se leva, une expression soulagée inscrite sur le visage. Et bien qu'elle fut discrète, Hermione s'en rendit compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, Bryce? Où on pouvait se retrouver d'autres? cria t-il à l'adresse de son ami en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Attends, Zack n'a pas encore été réparti s'amusa ce dernier.

Montgomery regarda Zack en riant, puis alla rejoindre Bryce à la table des Serpentards. Zack, quant à lui, secoua la tête. Il semblait exaspéré.

La répartition continua et les tous les élèves présents de Liberty finirent dans l'une des quatre maisons. Y compris Zack qui finit également à Serpentard.

Le repas du soir se passa, et les élèves de Poudlard firent connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades de maison, dans une ambiance en somme plutôt chaleureuse.

De retour à son dortoir, Hermione s'assit sur son lit. La fatigue était de retour et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire en cet instant, s'était dormir. Elle ne savait pas comment faisaient Sarah et Minerva pour ne pas s'effondrer sur leurs lits après une nuit pareil, mais elle les admirait pour cela. Elle, elle en était totalement incapable.

Elle se releva de son lit à grande peine, puis attrapa son pyjama avant de se traîner pitoyablement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Puis, de nouveau à son dortoir, elle se laissa sans aucune grâce tomber sur son lit. Elle voulait dormir. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et se laissa tranquillement envahir par le sommeil. Elle était si bien...

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, le bruit persistant d'un grattement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa, jeta un regard ensommeillé à tout le dortoir, mais ne vit rien. Elle se dit donc que cela devait venir d'ailleurs. Elle s'apprêta à se rallonger lorsque le bruit refit son apparition. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cela venait de la fenêtre. Elle se leva, s'approcha de celle-ci et y vit derrière une chouette blanche. Une chouette blanche bien familière. Edwige. Que faisait-elle là à une heure pareille?

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et avisa immédiatement la lettre sur la patte avant d'Edwige. Elle l'attrapa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Harry. Elle fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Pourquoi lui envoyer une lettre à vingt-et-une du soir? Que s'était-il passé?


	6. La lettre

Hermione, assise en tailleur sur son lit, relu pour la troisième fois maintenant la lettre que lui avait envoyée Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de t'écrire et de t'envoyer cette lettre à cette heure, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide!_

_Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je fais le même rêve, et pour être honnête, je ne pense plus qu'il s'agisse d'un simple rêve. Dedans tout y est froid – je le ressens un peu plus à chaque fois- et sombre. Puis il y a ce serpent qui apparaît et qui ondule jusqu'à moi. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, ce qu'il veut, mais il finit toujours par s'enrouler autour de moi jusqu'à m'étouffer. Et ensuite je me réveille!_

_Je pense que ce rêve signifie quelque chose. J'ai fais quelques recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Est-ce que tu sais des choses sur les rêves prémonitoires?_

_Ron ne me prend pas au sérieux. Il prétend qu'il s'agit simplement d'un rêve dans lequel je vois ma peur des serpents. Il dit que ça lui arrive souvent avec les araignées. _

_Mais ce n'est pas ça, Hermione. J'en suis sur!_

_J'espère que tu me crois. J'attends ta réponse._

_Harry._

Hermione replia la lettre et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Edwige devant sa fenêtre avec une lettre, elle s'était tout de suite imaginée le pire. Les lettres étaient habituellement remises le matin lors du petit déjeuner, alors la première pensée qu'elle avait eue avait été que quelque chose de grave s'était passée.

Elle maudissait intérieurement Harry pour lui avoir causé une telle frayeur. Même si elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le temps qu'elle lise la fameuse lettre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, car bien qu'elle soit soulagée que rien de grave ne soit arrivé, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette lettre. Devait-elle être inquiète? Non pas des rêves que Harry faisait, elle ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires, mais du fait qu'il semblait être reparti pour une nouvelle «enquête» - et les enquêtes de Harry ne se terminaient pas toujours bien.

Mais c'était tout lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A chaque fois que quelque chose d'inhabituelle ou d'étrange se passait, il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête, qu'il découvre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Bien sur, au final, l'histoire était bien souvent très différente de ce qu'il avait supposé au départ, mais rien n'y faisait. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, depuis leur entrée à Bright, toutes ses théories qui s'étaient avérées être fausses ne l'avait jamais découragé, bien au contraire. Dès que quelque chose se passait, il était toujours là, prêt à mener l'enquête. Encore et encore.

Et Hermione avait beau essayer de l'en dissuader, de lui dire que cela ne mènerait rien - parfois avec le soutien de Ron - rien n'y faisait, il continuait.

Et cette fois-ci, Hermione avait bien peur que cela soit également le cas. Qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de son idée. De son intuition, comme il disait.

Hermione secoua la tête, et se leva de son lit. Elle qui avait compté se coucher, s'était raté. Elle récupéra sa plume, son encrier, son manuel de potions et une feuille de parchemin de dans son sac, puis retourna s'installer sur son lit, le dos collé au mur.

En posant sa feuille de parchemin sur son manuel, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, qu'elle avait laissée ouverte, et avisa Edwige à son bord, en train de la regarder. Et si Edwige se trouvait encore là après lui avoir remit la lettre, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Que Harry lui avait demander d'attendre sa réponse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour elle-même. Il n'était pas possible.

Elle défroissa son parchemin avec ses mains, puis après avoir trempé sa plume dans son encrier, commença à écrire.

_Harry,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas encore de toute manière._

_Pour ce qui concerne les rêves prémonitoires, je ne sais que l'essentiel, à savoir que ce sont des rêves qui, soit disant, sont destinés à se réaliser. Mais tu sais ce que je pense de cela..._

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux pratiques divinatoires destinées à dévoiler l'avenir. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Mais comment expliquer à Harry, sans le braquer, que son rêve n'était, selon toute vraisemblance, qu'un rêve.

Elle voulait bien admettre que son rêve était étrange, et que le fait qu'il se se soit répété à plusieurs reprises était plutôt inhabituel. Mais les rêves, contrairement à d'autres domaines, n'avaient pas toujours de logique. Ou alors, elle ne la comprenait pas. Car elle même avait déjà fait des rêves, qui, à ses yeux, n'avaient aucun sens. Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'était mise à les analyser et à y voir autre chose qu'un simple rêve.

Hermione lança un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Edwige s'était assoupie. Elle poursuivit sa lettre.

_En tout cas, il y a une immense bibliothèque à Poudlard, alors je pourrais toujours aller y faire des recherches._

_Mais si tu veux mon avis Harry, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Étrange, je le conçois. Mais un rêve. Et il se peut que, pour une fois, Ron ait raison..._

Hermione laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_...Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours eu un problème avec les serpents. Ce n'est donc pas si étonnant qu'ils apparaissent dans tes rêves._

_Pourquoi, maintenant? Je l'ignore. Mais cela va finir par passer._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, ça va aller. J'en suis certaine._

_Tiens moi au courant._

_Hermione._

Alors qu'elle mettait un point final à sa lettre, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, lui faisant relever la tête. Il s'agissait de Sarah et de Minerva, accompagnées de Inès et de Mathilde, ses deux autres camarades de chambre.

Les deux pipelettes de la nuit dernière.

Hermione ne l'aient aimait pas beaucoup. Elle les trouvait beaucoup trop superficielles.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les quatre dans le dortoir, apparemment en pleine discussion. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione ressentit une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac.

\- Tu es encore réveillée? lui lança Sarah en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, face au lit d'Hermione. Je pensais te retrouver dormir continua t-elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

Hermione regarda Inès et Mathilde se diriger vers leurs propres lit, qui étaient légèrement à l'écart, puis Minerva s'avancer vers elle, après avoir saluer les deux autres.

\- Elle est à qui cette chouette? s'enquit-elle curieusement en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

\- A l'un de mes amis répondit simplement Hermione.

\- Comment elle s'appelle? lui demanda t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

\- Edwige. Elle attend que je lui donne ma lettre continua Hermione. Devançant la question.

Minerva hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers son propre lit.

\- Elle est magnifique dit Sarah avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai confirma Hermione. Elle regarda à son tour à la fenêtre, et vit que Edwige s'était redressée.

\- L'une de vous pourrait fermer la fenêtre? Il gèle ici lança la voix d'Inès.

Hermione, après avoir posé son manuel de potions aux coté de la lettre de Harry et de son encrier sur sa table de chevet, enroula son parchemin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'attacher à la patte d'Edwige. Une fois cela fait, elle lui caressa rapidement la tête, puis la laissa s'envoler. Elle referma ensuite la fenêtre.

En retournant sur son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Inès et Lavande Brown se connaissaient, elles s'entendraient à merveille.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se passa normalement. Ou presque. Car maintenant que les nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés, ils étaient au centre de l'attention de tous, la plupart voulant en connaître davantage sur eux, sur leur école, sur leurs coutumes...

Hermione, de son coté, n'avait pas tellement participé à cette curiosité. Elle avait passé son temps libre à la bibliothèque, à faire des recherches sur la potion mystère dont avait parlé le professeur Slughorn. Potion qui l'avait fortement intriguée dès l'instant où il en avait parlée. Mais à sa plus grande frustration, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Absolument rien du tout.

Les jours continuèrent de passer. Les élèves de Liberty commençaient à se faire une place à Poudlard et Hermione, elle, ne trouvait toujours rien sur la potion mystère. C'était à se demander si elle existait.

En ce vendredi, elle n'avait également toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Harry. Et elle commençait à se dire qu'il y avait de fortes chance pour qu'elle l'ait contrarié. Si cela pouvait le rassurer, elle irait faire des recherches sur les rêves prémonitoires. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne devait penser qu'à une chose. A son premier cours de potions de sixième années.

Elle arriva devant la salle de potions, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de finir ses deux heures de métamorphoses. Et en temps normal, elle aurait maintenant fini sa journée de cours. Et même sa semaine puisqu'il était vendredi. Mais elle était ravie, le cours de potions étant son cours favoris.

Le professeur Slughorn et la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle glissa alors son sac au sol et se posa dos au mur, face à la porte, prête à attendre. Elle jeta ensuite un regard circulaire autour d'elle, pour voir si elle reconnaissait quelques uns des élèves présents. Même s'il y avait peu de chance. Et à l'instant même ou elle pensa cela, son regard s'arrêta sur Severus Rogue et Tom Riddle, discutant un peu plus loin.

Hermione se rappela alors que Slughorn l'avait prévenue quant au fait que Severus Rogue participait à ce cours. Ainsi que Louisa Johnson. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Tom Riddle en fasse également partie. Elle l'aurait plutôt pensé en septième années.

Dans tous les cas, cela ne réjouissait pas Hermione. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais le peu de fois ou elle l'avait croisé avait été...comment dire, tendu.

Elle finit par détourner son regard. Elle était là pour apprendre les potions, tout comme les autres sixième années. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à angoisser.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui avait paru à Hermione beaucoup longues que ce qu'elles avaient vraiment été, le professeur Slughorn arriva.

\- Ravie de vous voir, Granger lui lança t-il en la voyant. Puis il ouvrit la porte.

Hermione sourit, et attrapa son sac. Elle rentra ensuite dans la salle de classe.

\- Jeunes gens commença Slughorn, une fois que tous les élèves furent installés. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur une nouvelle potion. Le Véritaserum. Qui me peut parler de cette potion?

Hermione leva aussitôt à la main, sans même regarder les autres élèves.

\- Miss Granger? interrogea Slughorn, bien qu'il semble un peu surpris constata t-elle. Cela ne l'arrêta cependant pas, au contraire.

\- Le Véritaserum est un puissant philtre de vérité récita t-elle fièrement. Il provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité à mentir. Néanmoins, il n'est pas infaillible. Des sorciers pratiquant l'occlumancie peuvent parvenir à contrer son effet.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le professeur Slughorn la regarda quelques instants avec des yeux ronds, ce qui l''a rendit fière - comme à chaque fois qu'elle étalait des connaissances qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas. Mais elle se sentait également mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise car elle pouvait sentir le regard des autres élèves sur elle.

\- Excellent! Excellent! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur Slughotn. Maintenant, jeunes gens, à vos chaudron! Les consignes se trouvent à la page trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze de votre manuel. Vous avez les deux heures. Puis il s'assit derrière son bureau.

Hermione sortit son manuel de potions et l'ouvrit à la page demandée. Elle posa ensuite son index sur le papier et commença à lire la préparation... du philtre de confusion?

Hermione reforma immédiatement son livre. Quelle idiote! Il lui fallait le manuel des sixième années, pas celui des cinquième!

Elle leva alors la main.

\- Professeur...

Slughorn releva la tête d'une fiole de potion qui avait l'air de lui sembler particulièrement intéressante.

\- Oui, Miss Granger?

\- Il se trouve que je n'ai pas le manuel de potions des sixième années...

Elle entendit des ricanements venant de derrière elle et soupira intérieurement. Les Serpentards ne s'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais de se moquer des Gryffondors?

\- Bien sur! Bien-sur! Prenez donc en un dans l'armoire lui fit-il en la lui montrant d'un geste de la main.

Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle fouilla dedans, souleva des livres, revérifia, mais rien. Il n'y en avait pas. Il y avait des manuels pour toutes les années, mais pas pour les sixième. Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à son manque de chances.

Elle ferma l'armoire et se retourna vers Slughorn, qui était toujours occupé avec sa fiole.

\- Professeur, il n'y en a pas... dit-elle, un peu gênée. Elle était était en train de déranger tout le monde. A la fois Slughorn, et à la fois les élèves qui essayaient de commencer leurs potions. Elle aurait du prévoir se sermonna t-elle intérieurement. Elle aurait du en emprunter un à la bibliothèque.

Slughorn releva une nouvelle fois la tête, et cette fois-ci, posa sa fiole.

\- Vous êtes-sure d'avoir bien regardé? demanda t-il en se levant.

Hermione le laissa fouiller l'armoire et arriver à la même constatation qu'elle. Il n'y en avait pas.

\- Je vois... dit-il.

Pendant un court instant, il sembla réfléchir, puis soudainement, se retourna vers les élèves.

\- M. Riddle? commença t-il, pour attirer son attention.

Tom Riddle releva la tête., le visage neutre. Il regarda Slughorn, puis Hermione, puis revint à Slughorn.

\- Oui, monsieur? ft-il poliment.

\- Cela ne vous ennui pas de partager votre manuel avec Miss Granger? Il n'en reste plus aucun dans l'armoire. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'ils plaisent, après tout, continua t-il en plaisantant et en les regardant alternativement.

Riddle scruta un instant Hermione de son regard sombre.

\- Pas du tout, monsieur répondit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Parfait. Allez vous installez à coté de votre camarade, Miss. Je vous procurerai un manuel pour la prochaine fois.

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche, voulant lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle irait en emprunter un à la bibliothèque, mais il s'était déjà retourné, prêt à se réinstaller derrière son bureau.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa place, là o**ù** était encore toutes ses affaires. Et rangea rapidement son manuel et ses ingrédients dans son sac.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve à devoir partager un manuel avec Tom Riddle? pensa t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Slughorn n'aurait-il pas pu la mettre avec quelque d'autre? Un Gryffondor, par exemple? Elle se serait sentit bien plus à l'aise. Mais en regardant la classe, elle constata bien vite que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà assis avec quelqu'un. A l'exception de Severus Rogue, d'une Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et de Tom Riddle.

Hermione s'assit à coté de ce dernier, et sortit ses ingrédients. Dans une indifférence totale. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Visiblement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas enchanté par l'idée de Slughorn. Mais Hermione fit abstraction de cela, ne sautant elle-même pas de joie, et se pencha vers le manuel, prête à lire les instructions. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire à présent, c'était sa potion. Et correctement.

Cependant, le manuel était assez éloigné d'elle et même en plissant les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer entièrement la première phrase, malgré ses efforts.

Résignée, elle demanda:

\- Est ce que tu pourrais mettre le manuel un peu plus au milieu? Je n'arrive pas à lire.

Riddle sans la regarder, continuant à faire sa potion, répliqua moqueusement:

\- Tu ne l'as connaît pas par cœur?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Quoi donc?

\- La potion. Tu avait plutôt l'air de la maîtriser tout à l'heure lorsque tu récitais le manuel dit-il en se tournant vers elle, et en la regardant, cette fois-ci, droit dans les yeux.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'essayait-il d'insinuer?

\- C''était une définition. Ce n'est pas parce que je sais ce qu'est du Véritaserum que je connais pour autant toutes les étapes de sa préparation répondit-elle finalement.

\- C'est sur. Tiens rajouta t-il en décalant le manuel de son coté. Il te sera utile. Puis il reprit sa potion.

Hermione le remercia. Même si elle sentait qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans ses propos. Pensait-il qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que de réciter des phrases du manuel? Elle attrapa sa plume de jobarbille. Peu importe. Il était plus que temps qu'elle commence sa potion.

Les deux heures passèrent vites. Très vites. Surtout que Hermione avait perdu une dizaine de minutes au début du cours à cause du manuel de potions qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite de sa potion, laquelle correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'elle devait être à ce stade de la préparation. Légèrement blanchâtre et indolore.

Slughorn, qui passait entre les tables pour surveiller l'avancée des potion, arriva devant elle, et se pencha légèrement vers son chaudron.

Hermione se serra les mains et attendit, avec une certaine impatience, son verdict.

Il se redressa.

\- Votre concoction est excellente, Miss Granger. J'étais sur que vous feriez des merveilles dit-il avec un sourire. Néanmoins si j'étais vous, j'y ajouterai quelques herbes supplémentaires. Cela rendra votre potion plus liquide.

Puis il se tourna vers Riddle, et tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle, se pencha vers son chaudron.

\- Votre concoction est parfaite, Tom, comme toujours assura t-il après s'être redressé. Puis il dit à l'attention de toute la classe: «Mettez votre préparation dans une fiole et déposez là sur mon bureau. Nous poursuivrons dans deux semaines. Bon week-end à tous!».

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la potion de Riddle. Et à sa plus grande frustration, elle du bien avouer qu'elle était parfaite. Qu'elle était mieux que la sienne remarqua t-elle en regardant de nouveau sa potion en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, comme conseillé par le professeur Slughorn, elle y ajouta quelques herbes avant de la mettre dans une fiole. Refermant cette dernière un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Riddle s'aperçut visiblement de sa contrariété car il haussa un sourcil. Moqueur? Elle n'était pas certaine.

Hermione l'ignora et rangea ses affaires. Puis elle se leva et alla déposer sa potion sur le bureau de Slughorn.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter cette salle de classe.

* * *

Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien durant cette période de confinement.

Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Comme d'habitude, n''hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Ou même des suggestions.

A la prochaine!


	7. la potion mystère

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

Je viens de me rendre compte que lors de ma dernière publication, j'avais posté le mauvais chapitre. Sorry.

Me revoici donc avec ce nouveau chapitre - qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, m'a causé du fil à retordre.

En tout cas, comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A la prochaine!

* * *

Hermione referma d'un geste brusque l'énorme livre posé devant elle. Elle ne trouvait rien! Absolument rien du tout. Même pas ne serait-ce qu'une mention de cette potion. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Comment une potion existante ne pouvait-elle apparaître nul part?

Hermione se mit la tête entre les mains, frustrée au plus haut point. Et pour couronner le tout, elle sentait poindre le mal de crane. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle procède de manière méthodologique, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle releva la tête, et sortit un nouveau morceau de parchemin de son sac. Commençons par la commencement. La première question qu'elle devait se poser était «Que savait-elle?». Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier, puis traça un premier tiret.

D'abord, si elle était en ce moment même en train de faire des recherches sur la potion mystère, c'était parce que le professeur Slughorn l'avait mentionnée. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il la connaissait. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que c'était? Pourquoi lui dire: «_Je vous laisserai libre de faire vos propres recherches_»? Était-ce une méthode pédagogique de sa part, afin de rendre les élèves plus autonomes? Ou bien était-ce autre chose? N'étant sure de rien, Hermione se contenta d'écrire Slughorn avec un point d'interrogation à coté de son premier tiret.

Ensuite, si il y avait bien une autre question à se poser s'était: «Pourquoi avait-elle été la seule à s'intéresser à cette potion?». Elle savait bien que tout le monde ne partageait pas son enthousiasme à l'idée d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances, mais en y repensant, étant donné le contexte de la situation, s'était étrange. Après tout, trois élèves de la classe, les trois qui auront la meilleure potion d'agilité, allaient se voir offrir une petite quantité de potion mystère. Alors, n'était-ce pas normal de s'y intéresser? Surtout que cette récompense était en grande en partie, supposait-elle, pour motiver les élèves.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis trempa une nouvelle fois sa plume dans son encrier. A coté de son deuxième tiret, elle écrivit: «les élèves connaissent-ils déjà cette potion?'». C'était ce qui paraissait le plus probable. Il fallait qu'elle questionne Sarah et Minerva sur le sujet.

Et enfin, le dernier point qui lui vint à l'esprit concernait le livre de Rogue: _Les ingrédients mystères_. Elle avait consulté énormément de livres traitant sur les potions, mais n'était pas tombée sur celui-ci. Elle avait donc finit par demander à la bibliothécaire, piquée par la curiosité, et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle ne possédait pas ce manuel dans sa collection. Cela voulait dire que Rogue se l'était procuré ailleurs. Et s'il se l'était procuré, c'était soit parce qu'il s'intéressait au sujet, ou soit parce qu'il était tombé par hasard dessus, et qu'il lui avait plu.

Dans tout les cas, il y avait des chances pour que ce livre puisse lui apporter quelques réponses. Si cependant, elle parvenait à le consulter. Devait-elle demander à Rogue de lui prêter son exemplaire?

Pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée...

Hermione trempa une dernière fois sa plume dans son encrier, puis écrivit, à coté de son troisième tiret: «se procurer _Les Ingrédients mystères_». Elle reposa ensuite sa plume. Peut-être la visite du village de Pré-au-lard de cet après-midi lui permettra de le trouver? Elle rangea ses affaires. Elle verrait en temps voulu.

Avant d'aller remettre à sa place le livre Les potions et leurs secrets qu'elle avait emprunté, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il lui restait encore un quart d'heure avant le déjeuner. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mis à penser à Harry. Et à sa lettre.

N'ayant toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre il y a trois jours, afin de savoir comment il allait, mais elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de part. Hier matin, elle avait donc décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Ron. Et la réponse de ce dernier, contrairement à celle de Harry, ne s'était pas fait attendre. Elle l'avait reçu ce matin même. Il lui avait écrit que Harry allait bien mais qu'il restait distant, contrariété que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Et il avait terminé sa lettre en disant qu'il allait sûrement commencer à l'aider dans ses recherches, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, et qu'elle devrait pareil.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Autant profiter de ce quart d'heure pour feuilleter un livre sur les rêves prémonitoires, non? Si cela pouvait rassurer Harry, elle était prête à le faire. Et puis, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester en mauvais termes avec lui plus longtemps.

Décidée, Hermione alla reposer son livre à la section «Potions», avant de se diriger vers celle de la Divination, laquelle se trouvait au fond de la bibliothèque. Quelle coïncidence, non? ne put t-elle s'empêcher de penser en traversant la section de «Défense contre les forces du mal». Cela montrait bien que cette matière n'était pas la plus valo...

Hermione percuta quelqu'un à son passage. Elle se retourna immédiatement, prête à s'excuser. C'était avant de voir la personne qu'elle avait percutée... Décidément...

Deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas intimidée. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

\- Tu ne fais donc jamais attention à ce que tu fais? lui demanda Tom Riddle d'une voix calme. Il ne semblait pas être en colère.

\- Je fais attention affirma néanmoins Hermione. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle prit cela pour une insulte. C'est juste que je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- C'est un problème de vue que tu as, alors?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

\- Non finit-elle toute même pas répondre. Je pensais à quelque chose, et je ne t'ai pas vu. C'est tout. Ça arrive.

\- Bien sûr.

Cette conversation rappela quelque peu à Hermione celle des cachots, lorsqu'elle, Sarah et Minerva étaient à la recherche de la petite Serpentarde.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui occupait autant ton esprit? continua t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Pourtant, au vu de son expression, il semblait réellement intéressé par la réponse.

\- Un livre répondit-elle alors spontanément. Ce n'était pas la strict vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un total mensonge. Elle n'allait pas lui dire que ce qui l'avait réellement distraite, c'était ses réflexions sur l'emplacement de la section «Divination» de la bibliothèque. Cela ne le regardait pas.

\- La bibliothèque ferme dans deux minutes! lui parvint la voix de Mme Pince. Il s'agissait de la bibliothécaire. Dépêchez -vous de remettre les livres à leur place!

Hermione retourna à l'allée principale. Mme Pince était derrière son bureau, en train de guetter attentivement les différents rayons de la bibliothèque...

\- Miss Granger commença t-elle en la voyant, si vous avez reposé votre livre, aller récupérer vos affaires et allez-vous en!

… Ce qui était disproportionné, étant donné qu'il ne restait plus que quatre personnes, constata t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Exceptée elle, il ne restait plus que deux Serdaigles et Tom Riddle, lequel se dirigeait actuellement vers la sortie.

Mme Pince lui lança un regard sévère, lui demandant explicitement de se dépêcher, alors Hermione alla récupérer son sac et sortit, contrariée. Elle n'avait pas pu faire des recherches sur les rêves prémonitoires, et avec la sortie au village de Pré-au-lard de cet après-midi, elle ne pourrait pas retourner à la bibliothèque avant le lendemain. A moins qu'elle ne s'arrange pour rentrer plus tôt. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à y rester toute l'après-midi. Elle pouvait très bien aller voir tout ce qu'elle avait envie sans y passer des heures. Oui elle pouvait.

Hermione arriva devant la Grande Salle. Une fois qu'elle aura faite ses recherches, peut-être que Harry cessera enfin de lui faire la tête...

* * *

\- Alors, comment est-ce tu trouves?

Tout en avançant, Hermione regarda le village de Pré-au-lard avec des yeux émerveillés. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Même le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas comparable.

Les boutiques se succédaient les unes à coté des autres, de rues en rues, décorées pour la plupart de citrouilles et de plein d'autres choses ayant un rapport avec Halloween: tel que le faux squelette qui flottait devant l'entrée de l'auberge La tête du Sanglier, et qui était quelque peu effrayant. Néanmoins, tout le reste restait incroyable.

\- Je crois que son regard veut tout dire dit Minerva avec un rire.

\- C'est juste que c'est... commença Hermione, ne trouvant ses mots. C'est incroyable.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde de la magie, Hermione ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant les lieux qu'elle découvrait. Il y avait eu Bright, Poudlard – qui restait sans nul doute le plus impressionnant -, Le chemin de Traverse... Et maintenant Pré-au-lard.

\- Cela m'a fait le même effet la première fois que je suis venue déclara Sarah.

Hermione détourna le regard des boutiques pour le poser sur la jeune fille.

\- Alors, par quoi est-ce que l'on commence? continua t-elle. Honeydukes? proposa t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Face à son expression enfantine en cet instant, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette boutique.

\- Si tu veux. Mais c'est quelle genre de boutique? demanda t-elle tout de même pour savoir.

\- C'est une boutique de confiseries répondit Minerva à la place de Sarah. Elle m'y traîne à chaque fois que l'on vient ici s'exaspéra t-elle.

\- C'est vrai avoua Sarah. Mais Minerva, elle, me traîne tout le temps aux matchs de Quidditch.

\- Alors là tu marques un point reconnut Hermione. Elle et Sarah se lancèrent un regard complice, puis tournèrent à la rue suivante. Minerva, elle, secoua la tête, marmonna qu'elles n'y connaissaient absolument rien, puis les rejoignit.

Le temps défila rapidement, bien plus que Hermione ne l'aurait pensé. Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure chez Honeydukes - Ron aurait certainement adoré ce magasin – elles s'étaient rendues chez Zonko, une boutique de farces et attrapes – plus pour la faire découvrir à Hermione que pour autre chose - puis chez Scribenpenne, Minerva ayant besoin d'une nouvelle plume.

Maintenant, elles étaient installées à une table des Trois balais, un pub remplit d'une quantité impressionnante de monde (et de citrouilles). Bien que la grande majorité reste des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Et voici trois Bièraubeurres! s'exclama vivement une jeune femme rousse en posant les boissons sur la table.

\- Merci! répondirent les trois filles.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire après? demanda Minerva en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais bien aller faire un tour à la petite librairie que j'ai vu répondit Hermione, en prenant elle aussi une gorgée de sa boisson.

C'était l'occasion d'amener la conversation sur la potion mystère et de leur demander ce qu'elles en savaient, mais pas habitude, Hermione choisit d'attendre. Les livres ne l'avaient encore jamais déçue. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours leur demander plus tard si elle ne trouvait rien à la librairie.

\- Oh Hermione, même ici tu penses aux livres? s'exclama Sarah. Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à te détendre!

\- Je sais me détendre affirma Hermione, faussement vexée.

Sarah haussa un sourcil quelque peu sceptique, et Hermione ria, ne pouvant se retenir. Elle appréciait cette ambiance détendue, sans prise de tête. Cela la changeait de ses préoccupations actuelles et lui faisait du bien. Même si cela ne durait qu'un temps.

Elles burent tranquillement leurs boisons, chacune profitant de ce moment, jusqu'à ce que des rires attirent leur attention. Elles se retournèrent, et aperçurent les responsables.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont aussi populaires auprès des Serpentards commenta Hermione. Ils pratiquent pourtant ouvertement le mélange des cultures moldu et sorcière, ce qui est bien, mais de la part des Serpentards...

Hermione ne pouvait plus nier le fait que les Serpentards, du moins la plupart, n'appréciait pas les moldus. Plus après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par certains sur d'autres élèves – dont sur Sarah. Et plus particulièrement cette expression: sang de bourbe. Cela l'énervait rien que d'y penser.

\- C'est à cause du père de Bryce Walker dit Minerva.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

\- Il ne te dit rien?

Elle répondit que non, de plus en plus instiguée.

\- Il s'agit de Barry Walker. expliqua calmement Minerva. C'est un personnage important au sein du ministère. Et il a a beaucoup d'influence. Et puis tu sais continua-elle, ce qui compte vraiment pour les «puristes», c'est le sang. Tant que les élèves de Libery ne sont pas des nés-moldus, cela ne pose pas tellement problème. Même si j'admets qu'ils préféreraient sans doute qu'ils s'en tiennent à la culture sorcière.

Hermione acquiesça, pensive. Tout cela était encore nouveau pour elle. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de cette distinction avec le sang. Bien sûr, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, elle avait déjà connaissance du racisme dont pouvait faire preuve certains sorciers à l'encontre de d'autres. Mais le savoir et le vivre étaient deux choses fondamentalement différentes.

Dirigeant ses pensées sur autre chose, Hermione attrapa sa Bièraubeurre et en termina le fond. Il fallait encore qu'elle se rendre à la libraire.

\- Cela ne vous ennui pas que je vous abandonne commença Hermione en se levant. J'aimerais vraiment aller faire à tour à la librairie.

\- Non pas du tout répondit Minerva. Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi? proposa t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est pas la peine assura Hermione en attrapant son sac. De toute manière, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

\- OK. On se retrouve plus tard alors. Sarah?

Hermione et Minerva regardèrent Sarah et se rendirent compte que son attention était dirigée ailleurs. Hermione suivit son regard jusqu'à la fameuse table ou se trouvait les Serpentards.

\- Sarah? répéta Minerva.

Sarah se retourna finalement vers elles.

\- Quoi?

\- Hermione va à la librairie expliqua Minerva, les sourcils légèrement froncés. On la retrouvera plus tard.

\- Oh d'accord répondit-elle doucement. Ne te fatigue pas trop les méninges lança t-elle ensuite à Hermione, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- J'essaierai répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Puis elle quitta les Trois Balais.

De retour à l'extérieur, elle sentit une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Et avec la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur du pub, cela lui fit du bien. Elle regarda rapidement l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis remonta vers la grande allée - beaucoup moins bondée que celle du Chemin de Traverse. Si elle se rappelait correctement, la librairie se situait sur une rue adjacente, et plus précisément, sur celle qui commençait avec Sribenpenne.

Après cinq minutes de marche, elle eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La voici arrivée devant la librairie M&B. Hermione fronça pourtant légèrement les sourcils. Vue de plus près, 'elle ne semblait plus aussi accueillante. La vitrine était sale, et l'immense citrouille flottant devant l'entrée la regardait de travers. A moins qu'elle ne se fasse des idées?

Hermione secoua la tête, et posa sa main sur la poignet. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à tomber dans la paranoïa. A l'intérieur, tout paraissait normal. Malgré la petite taille du lieu, plusieurs clients étaient présents, arpentant les rayons ou feuilletant des livres. Alors Hermione, sans perdre un instant, se dépêcha de se mêler à tout ce petit monde, se dirigeant directement vers le rayon «Potions».

Pendant qu'elle recherchait un livre capable de la renseigner sur la potion mystère, elle ne put néanmoins se débarrasser de se sentiment de malaise. Et elle se maudit intérieurement pour cela. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Tout était parfaitement normal ici. Sa main s'arrêta sur un livre intitulé_ Les secrets des potions_, et contribua à chasser ses doutes de son esprit. Elle l'attrapa, et l'ouvrit. Avec un peu de chance, ce livre allait être en mesure de lui apporter quelques réponses. Elle parvint au sommaire, et avec son index posé sur le vieux parchemin - visiblement ce livre n'était pas très récent - commença à lire les titres: L'utilité des potions, le fonctionnement des potions,, les alternatives.. les raccourcis...Les ingrédients spéciaux. Ce dernier titre attira toute l'attention d'Hermione. Cela n'était pas les ingrédients mystères, mais s'y rapprochait. Peut-être allait-elle enfin avoir des réponses... Fébrile, elle regarda rapidement la page vers laquelle elle devait se rendre, puis commença à tourner les pages jusqu'à la quatre vingt-dix-sept.

Alors qu'elle entamait la première phrase, portée par son impatiente, elle fit tomber le livre, causant un grand bruit dans la pièce. Hermione se baissa immédiatement pour le ramasser, puis regarda autour d'elle, les joues rougies. Quelle idiote! Tout le monde la regardait à présent.

\- Tu ne cesses jamais d'attirer l'attention.

Cette voix... Hermione pria pour se tromper. Elle se retourna doucement, comme pour retarder le moment, et tomba sur Tom Riddle. Il était en train de la regarder d'une manière qu'elle ne saurait interpréter. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et son regard s'était posé sur...Hermione baissa les yeux, sur son livre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres clients étaient retournés à leurs affaires.

\- Je...commença t-elle, ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à dire.

Il ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il attrapa le livre qu'elle tenait.

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione se serait indignée contre ce geste, mais dans le moment actuel, elle avait juste envie de quitter les lieux, se sentant encore embarrassée. Pourtant, plus personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

\- _Les secrets des potions_ lut-il. Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux potions. continua t-il en reportant son regard sur elle.

Hermione le regarda également.

\- Oui répondit-elle simplement. Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autres? Et toi, à la Défense contre les forces du mal remarqua t-elle en regardant son livre.

Riddle baissa quelques secondes son regard sur son livre, avant de le reporter sur Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la Défense contre les forces du mal?

\- Eh bien, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, prise au dépourvue. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question? Je trouve que cette une matière intéressante répondit-elle finalement. Même si j'admets qu'elle n'est pas ma préférée.

Était-ce de la déception qu'elle lu dans son regard? Non, c'était absurde. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle aime ou non la Défense contre les forces du mal? Rien du tout.

Il lui rendit son livre, puis sans un mot de plus, s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea à la caisse, décidée à acheter _Les secrets des potions_.

Tom Riddle était décidément quelqu'un de bien étrange. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse attention...


End file.
